Questionable Sanity
by Melissande
Summary: Keeley and Krista give their sister a birthday present that she loves, tickets to a WWE Super Show. These girls are not just ordinary girls though. They are the nieces of a certain Commentator and well let's just say a good sense of humor is needed.
1. Chapter 1

Questionable Sanity

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own no one other than the people you do not recognize (Keeley, Krista, Taylor, a few others). All the people mentioned belong to either themselves or the WWE.

Author: Queen Mab 319 (my new name)

Summary: Keeley, Krista and Taylor are the nieces to a WWE commenter. What happens when they come to a show and the wrestlers start umm checking them out?

Pairings: Keeley, Krista, Taylor, Lita/Edge, Stephanie/Triple H…maybe more as time goes on….

She stared at her cell phone for several minutes. She was waiting on a call from one of her siblings, preferably her younger sister, Krista. They were supposed to be taking their baby sister, Taylor, out for her birthday. And well Taylor was going to be happy and surprised. Frankly Keeley didn't know what her sister saw in this thing called sports entertainment, but if it made her happy Keeley would endure it for her. She may want to strangle her sister most of the time, but deep down Keeley really did love her. Sometimes she just had a hard time remembering such as the time she brought a guy home from college and Taylor proceeded to tell him about how Keeley had gotten sick one time and thrown up all over everyone. He never returned her calls or emails after that. Or the time she was making out with Ben Davis in high school and Taylor thought it would be a good time to share that Keeley had forgotten to… Keeley frowned she couldn't remember what Taylor had done, but it had made her angry. Whatever. Now they were all grown up supposedly, well Keeley was at least as was Krista. Taylor though still had some growing up to do.

I mean look at her obsession with this Neanderthal thing called wrestling. It was a "sport" loved by boys, not girls at least past high school, Keeley thought to herself. She often heard her students talk about it and often had to take away magazines from them during class. She occasionally glanced at them and for the life of her could not understand the obsession or attraction to such a blatant display of fake brutality.

Yeah sure their uncle was a wrestler and commentator, but none of them had really been into wrestling like Taylor was. It was odd. Well Taylor had always been odd as far as Keeley was concerned. She had dropped out of college to work in a diner! What kind of person did that? She had had a bright future ahead of her and she just quit! Keeley did not understand Taylor anymore than she understood her. Before she could continue in her thought process, Keeley's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"About time you answered!" Came a voice.

"What do you mean? I have been waiting on you to call me! Is she ready yet? Does she have any idea what is going on?'  
"No and if you don't keep your voice down she'll know what is up!"  
"Fine. Don't jump on me. You're the one who volunteered to get her ready and to meet me. Not me. If I had been the one to get her we'd already be there!"  
"Yeah and she'd be pissed off at you and you at her. It's better if I do it. Now Dad said Uncle J had the tickets on hold for us and that we had backstage passes. So if we hurry up and meet up then we'll be there in time to meet people which will make her happy."

"Yeah. I still can't believe I let you convince me this was a good idea. I don't get the attraction to this fake form of entertainment. If it's not her going on about it…you do as well…all about how hot the guys are…or I hear my students go on and on about it and I know they watch that crap when they should be studying!"  
"Whoa, Nelly! I am not one of your students and I will admit the guys are hot! Get over it. Just because you haven't had any in a while…"

"Oh shut up! Just hurry up!"  
"Fine! We'll be there in fifteen minutes. See ya sis!"  
"Yeah whatever. Be careful…don't spe..."  
She was cut off by a dial tone.

"Speed." She finished any way.

Great…now she had to endure her sister being excited and be surrounded by thousands of screaming people all in the name of love for her sister. Dear God let her survive the night!

Meanwhile…

Krista was staring at her little sister Taylor as she was finally getting done getting ready.

"Geez, Tay, you take forever! If you don't hurry up we'll be late and well you'll be disappointed."

"I'm hurrying! Jeez, hold on. It's not like you guys are taking me to like a WWE show or anything. Keeley wouldn't be caught dead going to something like that!"

Krista had to turn away at that; Taylor was a little too close to the truth with that remark.

"Yeah you have a point. Just hurry up. I just got off the phone with Kee and well she didn't sound too happy. So hurry up! The sooner we get there the sooner we can start celebrating your birthday!"

Fifteen minutes later they were finally on the road to Keeley's house. The two of them had agreed to have them meet at Keeley's house where Taylor would be blindfolded by them and then put into Keeley's car so they could drive together to the arena.

Krista was surprised really; it had been Keeley's idea to go to the showing for Taylor's birthday. Krista had looked at her when she suggested like she had just professed undying love to Osama Bin Laden.

Taylor," I still don't understand why you guys are keeping this such a secret! It's not like I care…as long as we are celebrating my birthday and the focus is on me everything is fine!"  
Taylor smiled over at Krista, who smiled back.

Krista," Yeah brat you just love being the center of attention don't you? Well this is a surprise so just hold on to your horses and pretty soon you'll find out. I will give you a hint….Keeley thought it up!"

Krista laughed at the look of utter pain on Taylor's face.

"Oh god…that means what a museum or worse yet some boring lecture on how Nero made his horse a senator!"

Both girls laughed and pretty soon they were at Keeley's house.

Keeley and Krista quickly blind folded Taylor and got into Keeley's car and headed to arena and Taylor's birthday surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Questionable Sanity

Chapter Two

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the idea and Taylor, Krista and Keeley, maybe more later.

Summary: Read chapter one!

Pairings: Krista/ ; Keeley/ ; Taylor/ ; Lita/Edge; Hunter/Stephanie

By the time the sisters had settled into the care and made the drive to the Sevvis Center in St. Louis, it was going on 5 pm.

"Jeez Krista are you trying to kill us?" Came the exacerbated voice of Keeley. "Why did I let you drive?"

"Because I got us here in 20 minutes?" Krista smiled innocently at Keeley.

"Yeah well we were supposed to be here at 4:30!"

"Where is here exactly? I'd like to know, since it's my BIRTHDAY!"

"Hang on, Jeez. You're so impatient!" Keeley said as she looked in the backseat at Taylor, who was strapped into the middle by the seat belt and also had a blind fold covering her eyes.

"If you must know…"

Before any girl could continue though there was a knock on the driver's side window, all three heads turned towards it and two sets of eyes connected with the blue eyes of two young men the current WWE Champion and the man known as the Legend Killer.

Keeley rolled her eyes at the look in Krista's eyes, who was still staring at both men.

Taylor had finally grown tired of being quiet and spoke from the back seat.

"Well who is it? And yet again I will ASK! WHERE ARE WE?"

Keeley turned around in her seat, ignoring the two waiting WWE Superstars.

"Fine Taylor you want to know. I'll make sure you know!"

With that she reached out and took the blindfold off of Taylor's eyes without much care of being gentle or not.

"See Taylor! We are at the Savvis Center for a wrestling super show…whatever the hell that is…so you can enjoy your birthday! Happy now!"

Taylor ignored the pain the removal of the blindfold had caused. She was at a loss for words at the surprise of her uptight sister had actually gotten a gift that she, Taylor, would love!

"OhmyGodIloveyoubothsomuch! Thisisthegreatestgiftever!"

"Huh?" Came the voice of Keeley.

Krista was still staring at the two superstars, after a few minutes one of them waved his hand in front of her face from the other side of the glass to see if she was okay.

"Krista? Snap out of it. You have kept them waiting for like ten minutes. Just open the damn door and find out what the over grown trained chimpanzees want!"

Krista, who had been ignoring the goings-on in the car, had finally gained enough composure to open the car door just as Keeley called both men over grown chimpanzees.

"Well, I guess we could act like chimps if you wanted us to, but we ain't really trained. I mean Randy here is house broken, but I ain't." Came the voice of John Cena. All the girls looked up to see him smiling.

At those words, Keeley blushed a very bright shade of red, but she quickly recovered.

"Well you both could have fooled me. But no matter. Why are you both knocking on the window of our car? That is information I would like to know." Keeley shot back.

"Well I believe you lovely ladies are the nieces of a certain Raw Commentator who asked us politely if we would meet his lovely nieces and show them around the arena and backstage until he could meet up with you. So here we are. And it would appear that while two of you are indeed lovely ladies, one of you is a foul-mouthed shrew."

Both Krista and Taylor laughed, before shutting up at the dirty looks they received from Keeley.

"Now now Randy. She could just be prejudiced towards us, because we'll we are who we are. Now would ya ladies like to get outta th' car or sit out here for the whole show?"

Keeley decided to ignore both men and got out of the car. Randy opened Krista's door for her earning a thank you and John proceeded to follow suit opening up Taylor's.

Taylor looked at Keeley over the car and stuck out her tongue, causing Keeley to roll her eyes.

"You know Tay if you continue to act this childishly I will just have to rethink what I may have planned for let's see Christmas oh and your birthday next year! I am thinking a visit to say oh Paris but regulating you to the Louve for the entire time while I enjoy everything else!"

"Would you both shut up!" Came the voice of Krista who seemed to have finally recovered herself.

Keeley rolled her eyes, looked at both men then said, "Fine! I was mistaken. Taylor I won't ever do anything for your birthday again and you two…you are both not chimpanzees, your annoying immature idiots!"

Both wrestlers raised their eyebrows looking down at the 5'7 brunette but before either man could say anything another brunette spoke up.

Krista's voice was heard.

"Okay, Keeley shut the hell up! Now Uncle Jerry has been kind enough to ask these gentlemen to meet us. The least we can do is introduce ourselves and be kind to them."

Krista looked at Keeley then Taylor, who had finally calmed down a little bit from her earlier excitement. Finally she looked at the two wrestlers, one of whom was staring at Keeley with a smirk on his face. The other, the taller of the two, was smiling down at her. She blushed slightly, and then spoke again.

"Now that we are all pleasantly silent, let's begin with introductions. I'll speak to make it easier."

She said looking pointedly at Keeley who stuck out her tongue at her or so she thought. Keeley was not looking at her. Keeley was having a staring contest with the untrained chimpanzee better known as the WWE Champion, who was smirking back at the young woman.

Krista rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Taylor.

Taylor had been bidding her time while Krista and Keeley had been taking the spot light. She had slowly and slyly walked around Krista and was now right beside Randy and John. She had ended up in-between both men and had connected her arms with John's right and Randy's left. Taylor was the tallest sister at 5'9, so when she decided to speak both men jumped at hearing her loud and clear.

"I just want to say you guys are two of my favorite wrestlers! Oh My God! This is the greatest birthday gift I could have ever gotten. Allow me to begin the introductions. Keeley's the bitchy sister; she's also the eldest and has the most boring job ever! Keeley is a history teacher! Ugh! So boring! And standing in front of us is Krista. Krista is waay more mellow and fun than Keeley. Krista is also a day care teacher. She plays with kids all day. And I am Taylor! I just turned 21! I'm also the black sheep of the family. I…"

Before she could continue, she was interrupted.

"Damn girl! Ya said all tha' in one breathe? Wow, I am impressed."

"Well let me see if I remember this and get this right," came Randy's voice. Randy disconnected his arm with Taylor's and stepped back so he could survey all three young women individually.

He first looked at Taylor. Taylor indeed looked 21. She was tall, with about shoulder length chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes.

"You are Taylor. I must say it's a pleasure to meet you Taylor and happy birthday."

Taylor blushed and he winked at her.

He then turned his attention to the young woman who had caught his attention previously, the young woman in front of him. She looked to be 5'6, with long black hair and dark brown eyes and about 25ish.

"You must be Krista. I must say it's lovely to meet you as well."

He reached out and kissed the back of her hand, dropping it after a few seconds.

Finally he made eye contact with the sister who was clearly the eldest.

He looked her over. He could see that all three were related. She was he'd say about 26-27, 5'7, long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"And you of course are Keeley. I must say if you had taught me history in high school I may have paid attention more. Well enough talk ladies you know who we are. I am of course the Legend Killer Randy Orton and this is John Cena."

He said with out much enthusiasm causing the Doctor of Thuganomics to hit him on the back of the head.

"I resent tha'!"

Randy smiled.

"Okay…introductions over! Can we go in? I want to enjoy my birthday present before my birthday is over!" Came Taylor's voice.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement and with John and Taylor leading the way, followed by Randy and Krista, and finally Keeley, they entered the arena.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel, aka Queen Mab 319

Disclaimer: I own no one other than Keeley, Krista, and Taylor. They are the products of my imagination and may not be used without permission. Everyone else belongs to his or her self and the WWE.

Summary: Refer to Chapter One.

Pairings: Lita/Edge, Triple H/Stephanie, Keeley, Krista, Taylor/

Have any guesses?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Three

The quintet of wrestlers and guests was just about to enter the arena, John having held the door and now the last person was entering, which happened to be Keeley. The pair shared a look, but before either one could say a word a voice was heard from a few feet behind Keeley.

"Miss Lawler! Miss Lawler! Wait. Oh my God it is you! I can't believe it."

Keeley cringed as she heard the voice. No it couldn't be, could it? Would god be that cruel?

Cena looked at the young woman and raised an eyebrow then looked behind her to see a kid in his late teens practically sprinting across the parking lot towards them. The kid was built like a football line backer and had shaggy blonde hair. He also had an excited grin on his face at finding what must be his teacher attending the same event he was.

Cena looked back at Keeley as the boy neared and saw the look of horror on her face, then the pair shared a look as she turned and pasted a smile on her face.

"Hello Tyler. How are you? I didn't know you were attending this show. Shouldn't you be a home writing that ten page research paper on Gettysburg that is due tomorrow?"

The boy smiled as he finally caught up to Keeley. He appeared out of breathe so it took him a few minutes to finally speak. During which time John noticed the young man checking his teacher out, who was dressed in a pair of sung blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a red long sleeve shirt that was kind of sung around her breasts. John's eyes narrowed as he saw how long the kid's eyes lingered.

Finally after John cleared his throat and the kid looked at him he finally spoke.

"Oh yeah umm I did it already and these were a birthday gift from my dad. I must say Miss Lawler I never expected to see you at one of these things. I mean in class you're always taking away my magazines and stuff." The boy trailed off as John began to stare at him. The boy tried to stare back but eventually looked away.

Keeley rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Tyler I actually came to this for my sister. It was her birthday present. Umm if you'll excuse us," she said turning from looking at Tyler and looking to John, "I think they may have left with out us. So we better hurry up and catch up."

John nodded his head in agreement. He didn't like this punk kid for some reason and was more than happy to leave him behind. As John entered behind Keeley though putting a hand on the small of her back to direct her, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cena turned to see, Tyler standing beside him. He kid was pretty tall, John would guess about six foot even.

John raised an eyebrow. "Can I help ya?"

The boy looked at John as though he were a dog about to defend his territory. John wanted to laugh in the kid's face. If he actually thought he could take the WWE champion then the kid had delusional problems.

The kid smiled. "Actually yeah. Umm I am supposed to be allowed to tour the backstage as well." He held up his pass looking smugly at Cena.

"Well good for you, but I ain't supposed to give yo' ass a tour. Now if you will excuse us, we got places to be."

Cena turned to walk down the hallway taking a hold of Keeley's hand now and practically dragging her, but was stopped when he felt her become dead weight.

John stopped and looked down at the young woman.

"Yeah? What's wrong woman, ya forget your purse or somethin'?"

"No we can't just leave Tyler alone. He is a teenaged boy and will only get himself in trouble. I think you should allow him to tour the backstage with us."

John looked like he wanted to murder someone, but who he wasn't sure.

He took a deep breathe and inside admitted she was right. If the kid caused trouble and it got back to Bisch that he had seen the kid then well he was sure he'd somehow be blamed.

"Fine have it your way."

John turned and yelled, "Hey kid, get over here if you are gonna see any of the backstage before the show."

Tyler smiled; he knew his teacher would be unable to resist him. Now all he had to do was get her alone. His birthday just got better. He ran to catch up to the pair coming to stop on the other side of Keeley.

"Thanks. I really probably would have gotten lost or something. Hey this way Miss Lawler you can keep an eye on me!"

Keeley plastered a fake smile on her face then looked at Cena.

"We'll shall we? I am sure my sisters are around here somewhere."

With that the threesome, John on one side, still holding Keeley's hand rather possessively. Keeley was in the center, followed by Tyler. The threesome went quickly off down the hallway in search of Randy, Krista, and Taylor.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Meanwhile….

Upon entering the arena Randy had found himself sandwiched in between Taylor who had entered first and Krista. They hadn't waited for John and Keeley, believing that they were behind them. It was several minutes before they noticed that the pair was absent.

Krista suddenly stopped as she noticed the absence.

Her stopping caused Randy to stop and finally Taylor.

"Guys where are John and Keeley?"

"Umm they decided to go kill each other?"

Randy got a look from Krista.

"Sorry maybe they decided to go another way. Why don't we just go ahead and continue with the tour so Taylor here can get some good use out of her birthday present before the show starts. I mean it's already almost five thirty and well the superstars have to be ready for the show by six thirty. Don't worry about them. I am sure your sister is a big girl and John's cool. He won't let anything happen to her. Okay?"

Krista nodded; Randy had made good points.

Taylor didn't really care. Sure John would have been fun to flirt with but she still had Randy. At that thought she gave the 6'4 third generation superstar a smile, which he reluctantly returned as he was kind of fearful of the look in her eyes.

He cleared his throat. Then spoke, "So ladies who would you like to meet first?"

He looked at both girls expectantly, but before either could speak a voice was heard coming down the hallway towards them.

The voice was Smackdown! Superstar Matt Hardy. He was talking on his cell phone.

"Well Lori, just get over it. I don't care what you think! I am a professional wrestler. You're nothing without me!"

Randy rolled his eyes. People called him arrogant and cocky, but he had quickly learned he no where neared the level of Matt Hardy.

Matt was just about to walk by them all when Randy could see his eyes growing large. He quickly hung up the phone with an absent-minded "love you" and closed the cell phone.

He came to stop in front of the threesome.

"Well well what have we here? Orton you finally got some taste man. These are two very fine female specimens. I must say it's a pleasure for you two ladies to get to meet such a wonderful wrestler as myself. I'm sorry. Ladies I am Matt Hardy. But I'm sure you both knew that!"

He looked from the taller young woman on Randy's left to the shorter one on his right. Both seemed unimpressed with him.

Taylor was the first to speak.

"Wow. You're Matt Hardy; the cry baby who can't take the fact his girl doesn't want him anymore. Well I am sorry, but dude you gained weight and it wasn't muscle. You look horrible. So no wonder Lita left you for someone better!"

Matt looks offended. He takes a few steps toward Taylor.

"Why you little…"

He is interrupted by Krista.

"Excuse me Matt, I'll be nice. I am Krista Lawler and this is my lovely sister Taylor. It's her birthday. My other sister Keeley and I brought her here to celebrate. And I must say I was enjoying myself until you decided to bother us with your presence. You are annoying and well like Tay said a big cry baby. So if you know what's good for you, you'll move along and leave us the hell alone!"

Hardy looks shocked that anyone would speak to him in such a manner.

Randy has a huge smirk on his face.

"You know Hardy both ladies are right. You're nothing but a whiney second rate jobber! You no longer even qualify as a mid-carder in the WWE! So why don't you move on and find some other ring rats to bother. I have to show these to lovely ladies around."

Matt stands there for a few more minutes before continuing down the hallway muttering about three generation pussies and bitchy fans.

Randy smiles thankful that he is gone.

"Now ladies shall we continue?"

Alright…What did y'all think and who do you see hooking up with who?


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Summary: Read chapter one.

Disclaimer: I only own Keeley, Krista, Taylor and now Tyler. Everything else belongs to WWE.

Pairings: Re read first chapter.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Four

Randy, Taylor and Krista were making their way through the backstage area of the Raw/Smackdown! Super show in St. Louis, MI. They had lost John and Keeley, had a run in with Matt Hardy and were now entering the diva's locker room, which was more crowded and louder than usual as the two rosters were together for a super show. This of course meant that the room was filled more than usual with an air of cattiness, just the atmosphere to bring two more females being escorted by a Legend Killer into.

Randy had held the door open for the pair of sisters and was entering just behind the shorter sister, Krista. He used the chance to check out the 5'6 dark haired young woman. He was enjoying a long, umm, glance at her buttocks when he heard a voice to his left.

"Well, well, what have we got here? The Legend Killer decided he needs a little female companionship? Randy did you decide you finally wanted to take me up on my offer and allow me to show you some TLC?" Came the voice of a tall dark-haired diva, who had recently formed a faction with Torrie Wilson and Victoria, her two best friends it would now seem.

Randy took his eyes from Krista's backside to come up and connect with the eyes of Candice Michelle, who had neglected to notice the entrance of Krista and Taylor ahead of him.

"Hello Candice. And I must say no I am not here for that, although I'll get back to ya on that. No I am escorting two of Jerry Lawler's nieces around backstage."

With those words he looked from Candice Michelle to the locker room trying to find his two charges.

Taylor had gone into a corner to talk to Christy Hemme, the perky winner of the first diva's search contest. From what he could see the pair seemed to have connected instantly as they were both jumping together. From what he could over hear Taylor had told Christy what her sisters had done for her birthday and well she had the same reaction as Taylor had had. He shook his head, he really wasn't very fond of Christy Hemme's cheerleader like enthusiasm and now he could see Taylor had the same trait. Great the rest of the tour was going to be soo much fun. His gaze then quickly searched for Krista, whom he found had been standing next to him all along. Opps, if he had known she was next to him, maybe his response to Candice Michelle would have been different.

Candice Michelle finally noticed Krista standing next to Randy and she wasn't too happy to see the man she had earmarked for herself with well anyone but herself.

"Aww, who is this? Are you doing charity work Randy and helping mentally retarded kids around backstage?"

Randy's eyebrows rose at Candice's words, but before he could speak up Krista did.

"Excuse me. But what are you an idiot? He told you he was escorting the nieces of Jerry Lawler around! And if anyone is retarded, it's you! You seem to have a limited capacity in life don't ya? I mean what do you do besides look like a glorified porn star? I mean I don't watch much wrestling, but I do know a little bit thanks to Taylor and well I must say I was glad to see you get your ass kicked by Melina. You…"

Before Krista could continue Randy stepped in as he could see a cat fight brewing and as much as he'd enjoy that he really didn't' have time for it.

"Ladies…you don't have to fight over little ole me. There is more than enough Legend Killer to go around for everyone. Now Candice may I introduce you to Krista Lawler, one of Jerry Lawler's lovely nieces. And Taylor is …."

Randy's voice trailed off as he suddenly was pounced on from behind.

"Taylor is right here! I heard my voice. Hi! Oh you're Candice Michelle! You are one of my most favorite divas. Can I have your autograph?"

At this moment Randy could have kissed Taylor as she had just gotten him out of a very deep hole that he was digging himself into. Candice was distracted enough by Taylor to allow Krista to calm down. While Taylor kept Candice occupied, Randy tried to smile down at the fuming Krista. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Hey sorry. But I have to play up to the diva's, you know I do have a reputation to protect." He winked at Krista who looked back at him with an indifferent glance.

What had he done? He didn't know, but for the rest of the time in the locker room Krista ignored him. After Taylor got done they all mutually decided it was time to leave the Diva's Locker Room.

As the threesome was exiting the locker room, Taylor managed to grab a hold of Randy's arm. Krista followed behind smiling at the young wrestler's obvious discomfort.

Haha what he deserves, she thought.

"So Randy, do you have a girlfriend?" Taylor suddenly burst out as they rounded a corner.

"Umm to be honest no, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I must say that I myself am single and would be more than happy to say go out on a date with you!"

Randy looks like he wants the earth to open up and shallow him.

"Umm that is really sweet and kind of you, but umm I am not looking for a relationship right now." He tired to say to let her down easy.

"Oh that's fine. I am not either. I just want to have sex!"

Randy suddenly can't breathe. He drops Taylor hand and puts a hand on the wall to support himself.

Krista suddenly appears and pats him on the back.

"Are you okay? I am sorry. Taylor is very forward. Taylor leave Randy alone. He is being kind in showing us around; you don't have to go making him feel uncomfortable by being so obnoxious."

Taylor looks like a chastised child for a few minutes then gets a malicious glare in her eyes.

"You know Kris you sound an awful lot like Keeley. If I had known you were such an uptight school marm like her I would have stopped talking to you a long time ago. And I know why you are telling me to leave Randy alone! You want him for yourself! I saw how you looked at him when we first got here. You were staring at him while we were in the car. You are nothing but a slut! Did you not hear him when that idiot Matt Hardy stopped by? He called you a ring rat!"

If looks could kill, Krista would have been charged with the murder of her little sister from the look she was giving her. It was about all she could take after the encounter with Candice Michelle as well.

Randy just stood there; he always loved it when women fought over him.

"Hang on you little spoiled brat. I was trying to save you from making a fool of yourself. It is plainly obvious Randy has been indulging you because he seems to be a nice guy who doesn't want to intentionally hurt your feelings, but you little girl are now an adult and the actions you have been displaying since we arrived are those of a little girl. You're an adult Taylor. Act like it. And so what if I like him! Who wouldn't? And if anyone is a ring rat dear little Taylor it would be you. You just offered to have sex with him! What are you retarded? And if he wanted to have sex I am more than sure he could find it easily from any of those glorified whatever in that locker room. I am staring to agree with Keeley's view on wrestling."

.Taylor opens her mouth to speak, but Randy decides it's time for intervention.

"You know you two are so obviously sisters! That's great. And Taylor Krista is correct. Act your age! But remember to have fun. Now Taylor it's not that you're not a lovely attractive young woman, it's just that well umm I don't see you that way. Sorry. You actually remind me of my little sister Becky. And well no offense but if I were interested in any of you it would be either Keeley or Krista, simply because they are my age. You are a little young. But I disagree on that view of the divas. Yeah some of them are just glorified eye candy, but some actually are genuine wrestlers. Now can we stop the fussing and fighting girls and find some more people to meet?"

Randy tired to be as polite as possible; he wasn't too pleased with Krista interpretation of him or the divas, but now was not the time to address it.

Taylor spoke first. "Fine. I get it. I am too young and immature. Whatever. But you might want to know Keeley is nothing more than a frigid bitch who needs a good lay and Krista here is a whore!"

With that remark, Taylor turned on her heel and was about to walk off, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to see her sister staring up at her with murder in her eyes. Before either girl knew what was happening Krista had reared her right hand back and slapped Taylor so hard her face snapped back.

"That was for calling me a whore and Keeley a frigid bitch. If anyone is a bitch it is you Taylor. Keeley wanted you to have a good birthday and if you keep this up you will ruin any chances you have of ever getting another gift from either of us. Now shut up and enjoy your present before I decide to kill you!"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Meanwhile…

John was still pulling Keeley around backstage followed closely by her student Tyler.

John was developing a headache.

"And that's when I decided I wanted to be a football player or a wrestler. I have loved wrestling ever since I was little. I just knew that someday I would become someone great." Came the voice of Tyler, who had been talking for the past fifteen minutes or so nonstop. John really wished he would shut up. He looked down at the young woman beside him, who seemed to have gone into a cationic state from listening to the boy drone on.

"And once my dad heard that this show was going to be in town he told me he was going to buy me tickets. But he had to work so I came alone, and that got me down, but then what do I see…"

John tuned the kid out as he brought his left hand up to massage his temples that were beginning to throb.

"And so I what do I see…but my favorite teacher. So now I am here walking with you Miss Lawler and John Cena."

Just when John thought the kid was going to shut up he started talking again.

"So Miss Lawler, may I call you Keeley? Cause it's weird calling you Miss Lawler outside of school. Any way Keeley, why are you here?"

"What?" Keeley asked. "Oh umm sure Tyler you may call me Keeley just don't tell anyone. Umm my sister Krista and I got tickets for our youngest sister, it's her birthday."

"Aww that's really nice…" Tyler continued to drone on again.

o I see...rought his left hadn up to massage his temples that were beginning to throb. .

lly are geniune ore fea

He decided what was needed was a distraction.

Sure the crush on his teacher and all, John could understand, but really, John could tell the kid would never have a chance. So why not just shut up? He thought. Just as he was about to think of ways to provide said distraction, one presented itself in the form of John's opponent for the night and his wife walking towards them not paying any attention to where they were going.

"Stephanie I don't' care. I want that damn title! That punk doesn't deserve to have it! He is nothing but a Vanilla Ice wannabe and needs to be shown that he may think he can play the Game, but I am going to prove him wrong. He seems to have forgotten I invented the damn Game!"

John smirked at this conversation. He could not have had a better distraction.

"Hunter I know you're the best wrestler in the WWE, but Daddy thinks John is good for business. He is a hot commodity right now."

"I don't care. I helped make the WWE it what it is today and I'll be damned it I let that Eminem copy cat ruin what I built."

Just as those last words came out of Hunter's mouth he looked up to see John Cena with two people in tow he didn't know.

"Well, well, if it isn't Vanilla Ice. Who are the people, you're fan club?"

John smiled.

"You know Trips…to be such an upper class ass you know an awful lot about the so called lower classes. Could it be you never out grew your past? I mean you go to an awful lot of trouble to try and portray yourself as belonging with someone like Stephanie, but all the money in the world can't hide what you are."

"Oh really and what is that exactly Cena?"

"An over grown, big nosed ass wipe."

"Why you little punk. I should beat your ass right here right now."

By now John had dropped Keeley's hand and stepped forward getting into Hunter's face.

"Oh really? I'd like to see ya try. You know Gonzo, you're nothing more than a pompous jackass who must have some kind of inferiority complex. 'Cause man all ya seem to go on about is how you deserve this title or that title. Ya know what man….I think you need some serious therapy and to talk a long look at ya self to figure out exactly what the hell is wrong with ya.'

Hunter was about to speak when he was interrupted by Stephanie.

"You know Cena, you might want to watch you say. I have control over exactly how long you hold that title of yours and exactly what kind of matches you are in. And question what is up with the little entourage? I mean I'd think even you could do better than a pimply faced kid and some ugly uptight prig."

Keeley couldn't believe her ears. Did this woman just call her an ugly uptight prig?

Keeley stepped forward about to defend herself when suddenly Tyler did just that.

The high school football line backer stepped forward to get into Stephanie's face.

"Who do you think you are lady? You can not talk about my girlfriend like that!"

At those words John stepped back from Triple H and Stephanie and turned to look at Keeley, who looked as though she wanted to kill either herself or Tyler.

Before anyone could say or do anything in response to Tyler's comment, Keeley suddenly fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters; I own Taylor, Krista, and Keeley.

Summary: Read previous chapters.

Pairings: Currently my muse says John/Keeley/Randy/Krista, mentions of Hunter/Stephanie and Edge/Lita.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Five

Keeley fell backwards to the arena floor with a loud thud. The four people around her did nothing for a few seconds because all were in shock from the young woman's collapse. Cena was the first to actually react. He quickly knelt down beside the young woman to check and see if she had hit her head hard enough to cause blood to appear. It seemed as though she were okay. He then checked her pulse which was steady. He could see no reason for her to suddenly collapse, but if he'd been in her situation he probably would have done the same thing. That kid was getting on his nerves. Just as John had this thought, the kid, Tyler knelt down as well and moved to lean over Keeley as though he'd have any clue what was going on.

"What she passed out from shock that someone would date her? John your charity work is admirable, but I would think you could find a better organization than to go on a pity date."

Cena looked up and shot a threatening look at Stephanie causing her to shut up.

Triple H though took this opportunity to speak.

"Yeah Cena. I mean what are you doing showing around a woman and her umm what is it sixteen year old lover? Isn't that a felony?"

Tyler looked up at Hunter about to say something when he received a threatening look from the Game that shut him up. John may not like Hunter but he could almost swap spit with the ugly Bozo impersonator for getting the kid to shut up.

Before anyone could say anything though John decided to take action. He quickly looked at Stephanie.

"No Mrs. Billion Dollar Bitch, this kid is not datin' Keeley. He's supposed t' tour the backstage arena with someone. As was Keeley. Hmm I wonder if there might be a liability issue here. My opinion she could easily sue the WWE and win! But whateva'. Moving on…I was supposed t' show Miss Lawler around and we got suckered into showin' the kid around. Now if ya could be kind for once in your life Steph, why don't'cha show the punk around and I'll take Keeley here t' th' trainers."

John didn't wait for a reply just looked over at the kid, who was still leaning over Keeley as though he were giving her a physical examination. Before the kid could say anything John spoke to him.

"Hey kid…go with Stephanie and Hunter. They'll continue your tour. I am taking Keeley to the trainers. Now go!"

John added the last part when it looked like the kid was going to protest. But at John's tone of voice he quickly scampered up and over to Hunter and Stephanie.

Stephanie looked like she wanted to protest but John had hit home with the possibility for a law suit.

The kid looked happy at going around backstage with Hunter, so John knew that would keep the little piss ant occupied. John watched all three walk off down the hallway. He could hear the kid start to tell his life story to Hunter and Stephanie and he couldn't help but smile. He was about to pick Keeley up when she suddenly opened her eyes.

She looked around then opened her mouth to speak.

"Are they gone?"

"What?"

"Tyler and those two annoying people, are they gone?"

"Yeah. So wha' you faked faintin'? Damn girl, you surprised me. I didn't think ya had it in ya."

"Yeah well I wasn't really in the mood for a cat fight. I have had enough of that today between sisters and myself. And what better way to get rid of Tyler?"

She said as she moved to a sitting up position. She was about to get up when she grabbed the back of her head. John moved forward to put his hand where hers was. He felt around for a minute then shook his head.

"Yeah well your plan caused ya t' have a nasty bump on your head. Come on, we're gonna go pay a visit to th' trainers."

Keeley looked as though she wanted to protest but a look from John shut her up. Keeley made to get herself up off the floor, but she gave a yelp of surprise when she was suddenly lifted into the wrestler's strong arms. She brought her arms up and put them around his neck out of fear of him dropping her. John smiled down at her.

"I ain't plannin' on dropping ya. You don' hav' t' hang on so tight. But doesn't botha' me."

Keeley looked up at him with a stern look in her eyes, which he was sure was one she gave her students. He just smiled back at her as he made his ways easily through the hallways.

"I could walk you know. You don't have to carry me. I mean yeah you are an overgrown ape, but I thought you at least had some manners. You could have asked me if I wanted to be carried instead of barging ahead and doing it."

He just continued to smile as he finally made his way to the trainer's office.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

After the outbursts by both Krista and Taylor, Randy felt it was about time to either try and find John and Keeley or the girls' uncle, the one, the only, Jerry "The King" Lawler. They had all been walking quiet through the backstage, kind of avoiding each other's gazes. Taylor was still fuming over Krista slapping her, or that is what Randy thought. And Krista he couldn't even begin to think what was wrong with her, but he certainly thought Taylor was right in saying she was an awful lot like their oldest sister Keeley. The threesome continued on in silence until they rounded a corner and saw….


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Rating: T or PG-13

Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize.

Summary: Read the previous chapters. Pairings: I'll let ya guess.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Six

The threesome of Randy, Taylor and Krista was rounding a corner when they came upon John Cena carrying a rather angry looking Keeley. They all stopped in their tracks so they could observe the pair for a moment.

"I don't see why I can't walk! Sure I hit my head big deal! I am not incapacitated. Thank you very much!"

"Damn woman…I can tell ya ain't incapacitated. But I don't think you should be walking after that hit. So get over it! I indulged your protestin' earlier, now I am jus' tired of it. So shut the hell up before I drop ya on your head!"

"Oh I dare you to. Then you'd have even more reason to try and play hero. You overgrown lemur!"

John looked down at Keeley after her last remark, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Excus' me? Lemur? How exactly do I resemble a lemur? I mean I could see it as they are cute an' cuddly. Is that it? Ya think I am cute and cuddly? Is that th' reasonin' behind all the animal references?"

Before Keeley could reply, laughing was heard behind them. Keeley tore her eyes from John to look over his shoulder. What she saw made her first blush at the situation she had been found in then angered her.

"Oh I see how it is! You all leave us and now you finally find us and you think it's cool to laugh at me? I think not. If any of you value your lives at this moment you will stop laughing!"

Keeley's words only made all three laugh harder, then finally John gave in and laughed as well. Well he did until Keeley's teacher look turned on him again then he stopped, but not before he winked down at the young woman.

"God I hate all of you! It's not my fault that this happened!"

"Now actually honey I said no, but your pretty little puppy dog face just made me give in. Now I didn't know it would lead to ya hittin' ya head, but hey it was fun right?" John tried to keep a straight face, but with the look of murder on Keeley's face and her crimson coloring it was just impossible.

Finally a member of the trio spoke up.

"What are you two talking about? And why the hell are you carrying her John? I mean knew you had problems getting a date, but damn man you didn't have to kidnap one. And I am sure you could have found a more willing woman than the lovely shrew Keeley." Came the voice of Randy Orton, whose comments earned him a death stare from not only Keeley, but Krista as well.

Krista rolled her eyes at the look of innocence Randy gave her and chose to look at her sister.

"Kee what happened? I mean from what I can gather from all the illusions you hit your head?"

Keeley took a deep breathe and made to speak but was stopped by John's voice.

"Well ya see after y'all left us to ourselves, Miss Keeley here ran in t' one of her pupils and it went down hill from ther'. Dude the kid would not shut the hell up! The poor little kitten had to fake a faintin' spell to get us away from him. Personally though I think she jus' wanted to be alone wit' me."

Keeley rolled her eyes.

"Geez Keeley I knew you were desperate, but faking an injury? I think that is even below me!" Taylor finally piped in earning her a death glare from Keeley and a smack on the back of the head from Krista to which she responded to by sticking out her tongue.

"Fine we get it. I hit my damn head! Can we go get it checked out now? I mean damn if I were really injured I think I'd have permanent damage from how long it is freaking taking us to get to the trainers!" Keeley said choosing to ignore Taylor's mood and remarks.

"Yeah Keeley has a point. I think we should come with you then we can go find Uncle Jerry and let these guys get ready for their shows." Krista said trying to appear to be a peace maker.

All agreed that they should get Keeley to the trainers and then go their separate ways. The group made their ways to the trainer's office with John and Keeley in the lead making small talk.

"Why do ya insist on bein' such a bitch I'd like t' know? I mean dang woman, one minute you're bein' all nice to me then you act like you jus' did now. So I'd like t' know whatz up."

Keeley was caught off guard by John's question.

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer for anyone over the age of five, babe."

Meanwhile Taylor was quiet as she was sulking over the fact that no one seemed to really care it was her birthday, so she was lost in her own world. Thus Randy and Krista were left to talk to one another.

"So umm about earlier in the diva's locker room…" Randy began.

"No," Krista interrupted him," I don't care. I am just a guest of the WWE for the evening and I am here to celebrate my sister's birthday. What you do or who you do in your own time is none of my business. I mean yeah sure you're hot and talented and make a lot of money, but I don't care. I have a life, a real life and I don't need to get involved in the drama of your wrestling life."

Randy was quiet as he didn't know how to reply to that, so all he did was nod his head.

All five were quiet as they entered the trainer's office. Most of the trainers were all busy, checking injuries of a few superstars and taping up old injuries. But pretty soon a trainer named Chris noticed them.

"May I help you guys?"

"Yeah man. Umm Keeley here took a fall and I think she might'a bumped her head. Could ya take a look at it man?"

"Sure. Umm if you would, please put her down on the table over in the corner."

John walked quickly over to the table; passing a few of his fellow wrestlers he was friendly with nodding his head absent-mindedly. He was followed by Randy, Taylor and Krista.

John gently put Keeley down on the table and stood back enough to allow Chris to check her out.

While Chris was checking Keeley out, John stayed near by and the others decided to wonder off around the room.

Taylor made her way over to Rey Mysterio. The short lunchador was being taped up from his previous injuries. Everybody knew the poor guy was always getting injured.

The luchador smiled at the young woman as his knee was getting taped up.

"How are you?" He said.

"Fine. Hi I am Taylor and this is my 21st birthday present."

"Wow…well happy birthday."

"Thanks."

The two fell into conversation while Keeley was getting checked out. Meanwhile Krista had wondered into a corner of the room and sat down to watch the proceeds from afar. She didn't realize she had been followed until the Legend Killer's tall shadow fell across her. She looked up and he gesturing asking if he could sit down next to her. She shook her head. He sat down.

"So we leave Keeley in John's care and he manages to get her hurt." He tried being light hearted to get the young woman to talk to him. She simply nodded her head.

He decided to try a different approach.

"So umm Taylor mentioned earlier you work with kids?" He thought if he showed interest in her maybe he'd get out of the whole he had dug earlier in the diva's locker room.

"Yeah I am a preschool teacher. I love kids. But why are you asking me this?"

"What I am not allowed to be interested in your life? I just thought I would be nice and try to get to know you. I mean I have been escorting you around for quite some time now. So..."

Krista looked at the floor for a minute. She thought about what he said for a few minutes. He was nice, even if he was a cocky, arrogant dense idiot at times.

"Fine. You have a point. What would you like to know?"

Randy smiled; he had gotten his desired result.

They began to talk.

Meanwhile…

"So John tells me you hit your head. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I feel backwards to the floor. When I tried to get up my head hurt. Pretty much it." Keeley said to the trainer Chris.

"Keeley don't lie. Ya hit your head pretty hard. I jus' wanted ya to get checked out." John chimed in and earned a look from the high school history teacher.

Chris continued to look at Keeley and examine her for a few minutes.

"Well I'd say you're just going to have a heck of a head ache. You don't appear to have a concussion. So I'd say just be sure to take some pain reliever before you go to bed. And I can give you some for now."

Chris walked off to grab some Tylenol leaving John and Keeley alone.

"See I'm fine!" She said sticking her tongue out at the WWE Champion. John got a smirk on his face.

"Ya know woman ya keep doin' that and I might jus' have to find a different use for your tongue."

He smiled when she blushed yet again. Keeley was thankful that the trainer returned then. She took the pills from him then made to get off the bed only to be aided by John.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

"I know I jus' wanted to be nice. Now what do ya say we gather the herd and go find ya uncle?"


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Summary: Read previous chapters.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

Pairings: Read and see.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Seven

Previously: "Ya know woman ya keep doin' that and I might jus' have to find a different use for your tongue."

He smiled when she blushed yet again. Keeley was thankful that the trainer returned then. She took the pills from him then made to get off the bed only to be aided by John.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

"I know I jus' wanted to be nice. Now what do ya say we gather the herd and go find ya uncle?"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

John smiled down at the young woman who looked up at him and opened her mouth about to speak when they heard a very distinct voice.

"I don't care that I have to announce. Right now I just want to find my nieces and make sure that thug hasn't attempted to murder my niece! I knew I shouldn't have allowed him to be anywhere near them. All he is is a..a…hip hop thug! Bischoff is right about him he doesn't deserve to be the WWE Champion!"

The unmistakable sounds of Jerry Lawler could be heard just outside the trainer's room.

John and Keeley shared a look as the comments King was making about John were echoing allover the room. Randy and Krista shared a look as well. The King's voice had interrupted their conversation about what Krista called the brewing World War Three in her family. Taylor had long since forgotten everyone and everything when she had begun to talk to Rey Mysterio. The things she was talking to him about well she didn't want anyone to know about them yet, but the pair were discussing Taylor's career aspirations. At King's words about John, Randy looked over at him and winked at the WWE Champion mouthing…"That's right…you are nothing but a thug! I am so coming after your title!" John just rolled his eyes, and tried to think of a way he could further piss King off for insulting him. John didn't care that he was doing it in what he must think was love of his nieces.

John thought quickly as he could hear the King's footsteps getting closer and closer. He down at Keeley who was standing at his shoulder and a light bulb went off in his head.

"Keeley do you trust me?"

"Not really. You did cause…"

But Keeley's words were cut off and the WWE Champion and the Doctor of Thuganomic's lips came crashing down on the shocked young woman's lips. In fact Keeley was so shocked her mouth was wide open allowing John to take advantage by pushing his tongue rather aggressively into her mouth.

There was a collective grasp from several people in the training room, including a few whistles from Rey as he had looked up at just the moment when John interrupted the young woman, who Rey had learned was Taylor's oldest half sister. Taylor let out a shocked grasp, why was it her uptight sister got all the luck? Krista couldn't believe that Keeley hadn't wretched herself from wrestler's grasp yet and slapped him. Randy though felt he wouldn't mind being in John's place at the moment because as he thought about it Keeley might come across as an uptight shrew but damn what she must be like in bed!

Keeley had at first been shocked by John kissing her and had seriously considered slapping the young champion across the face when he had invaded her mouth. Of course that was when she still had the ability to think. After about thirty seconds Keeley gave up all thoughts of pulling away and gave into the sensations of kissing a hot guy. After several more seconds Keeley felt herself being pulled into John's arms and his arms coming to wrap around her. Her arms came up to wrap around the Chain Gang Leader's neck. She was about to deepen the kiss further when she heard a voice behind her.

"What the hell? You get your hands off of her! I can't believe what I am seeing! I come to look for my nieces and find one of them being mauled by Vanilla Ice. Get your hands off my niece!" Came the voice of Jerry Lawler who had just entered the trainer's room to come find his niece. He had been worried about her after hearing from Stephanie McMahon she had taken a nasty fall in the hallway.

As King spoke the hazy fog over Keeley's mind lifted and she pulled back from Cena. She looked into his eyes and saw that he had been enjoying the kiss, but she also saw something else. He had planned this!

John had a look of confusion as Keeley pulled back from his arms and stepped back. John didn't want her to pull back, his arms actually felt empty with out her there. He decided to put that emotion away for later. He reached out for Keeley, not caring that her uncle was now in the room or that every set of eyes in the room were on them both. He was once again reaching for Keeley when his face was suddenly snapped to the right by the force of Keeley's right hand connected with his left cheek. The West Newbury native was confused. Hadn't she just returned his kiss? John brought his hand up to touch his stinging cheek and found himself looking into the fiery brown eyes of Keeley that had turned black with emotion.

"I should have known you were using me! You know what now I have an answer for you Cena as to why I don't like you! All you have done is antagonize me and you just met me. So I'd say I hate you for your attitude. You think that all women should fall at your feet! You're worse than Randy! At least he shows what he is from the beginning. You keep it hidden. So you know what I hope Triple H kicks your ass tonight and you end up in the hospital or lose your precious title. It seems to be I have always been right about wrestling. All you care about is a precious ten pound belt that holds no real value than to say you are the leader of all these idiots who beat each other up! Well I am glad you have that to show yourself that you are the King of the Mountain. I hope you like it. And my life would be a lot easier if I never had to meet another wrestler again! After tonight I think all of you are just buffoons who need lives!"

With that Keeley turned to look at the man that was her uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Jerry. I am glad you're finally here. Why did you have to leave us with these two idiots?" Keeley said with a brief glance at Randy and a pointed ignore of John.

"Well Keeley, I must say I agree with you on calling that Thug an idiot, but I don't know I think Randy is a good wrestler and a valuable athlete. As to not meeting you and your sisters personally I am sorry. I was umm ah…detained."

These words earned a raised eye brow from not only Keeley but the majority of the room. Just then Cena decided to speak again.

"Yeah, sure sexually harassing the new diva search winner is called bein' detained, if tha's what it's bein' called these days."

"You know what," Krista said getting up from her seat beside Randy and walking over to give her Uncle Jerry a hug, " I think we should all just umm forget about what has happened thus far and just umm begin again. I mean Taylor has had fun thus far as far as I know and well that was the whole point of this." Krista said with a pointed glance at Keeley, who had grown strangely quiet after Cena spoke. She was about to speak again when Taylor decided to put in her two cents.

Taylor had risen from her spot by the Mexican luchador and made her way over to stand on the other side of Krista.

"Yeah umm I thought it was cool meeting some wrestlers, but now I really wanna see the show. So umm can we go to our seats now?"

Taylor's words surprised pretty much everyone in the room as they all got the idea she liked to be the center of attention and well the conversation really wasn't about her.

"Sure girls! I think y'all will definitely enjoy the show. Mr. McMahon is here tonight so I am sure it will be exciting and Raw is taking on Smackdown! in a huge match and of course Team Raw will prevail! Come on girls; let's get to your seats, which just happen to be right behind the announcers table. Maybe on the way you'll get to meet…"

Lawler's voice trailed off as he led Taylor out the door, followed by Krista who waved bye at Randy, who wasn't as stuck on him self as she thought. At least that's how it seemed from him listening to her talk. Finally Keeley followed still clearly in a dark mood.

King's voice was still clearly heard as he told the girls about some of his favorite wrestlers including Trish Stratus, who he said "Had a great amount of puppies, I mean talent." A remark which earned him a smack from all three of his nieces.

Cena watched them all go and wondering how in the hell everything had gotten so out of hand. He was still thinking when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. John looked up to see the mischievously blue eyes of Randy Orton looking down at him. Cena raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ya know man…I don't how you do it! First you had her in your arms and then you made out with her. And all you got was a smack out of it. I think you need to try a different approach to getting a woman man. You know I could give you some pointers. I am the Legendary Lady Killer. Just ask some of the divas. In fact man I could help ya by say setting up with a woman who is clearly interesting in you."

John simply rolled his eyes and exited the trainer's room. He had a match he had to focus on winning.


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

Summary: Read the first chapter.

Pairings: Umm I'm sure you think you know by now or do you. :P

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Eight

Previously: John and Keeley kissed, Keeley smacked John. Randy gave John advice: "Ya know man…I don't how you do it! First you had her in your arms and then you made out with her. And all you got was a smack out of it. I think you need to try a different approach to getting a woman man. You know I could give you some pointers. I am the Legendary Lady Killer. Just ask some of the divas. In fact man I could help ya by say setting up with a woman who is clearly interesting in you."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The show was set to begin at seven. The girls had made it to their seats after meeting up with their uncle and well he had been right. They were right behind Jerry and JR and Lilian Garcia, who on the other side of her had Michael Cole and Tazz, as this was a super show meaning both shows were being taped at the same time. The tickets had been more expensive even without paying for the backstage extras and you got to see more superstars. At least this is the reasoning Krista had used when arguing with Keeley for the tickets for Taylor's birthday.

Smackdown! Was being taped before Raw, but according to Jerry superstars from both brands would be appearing during various parts of the evening on the other brand's show. So the girls had hugged Uncle Jerry and gotten some refreshment before sitting down. Keeley was still quieter than usual as was Taylor. Krista was seated in between both sisters and was wondering who she should try to get out of their shell first.

Keeley had almost choked on her drink as the threesome was walking to their seats when she spotted her student Tyler seated on the other side of the ring near the ramp. She had sort of hidden herself behind Taylor and received a questioning look from Krista, but only shrugged her off.

Just then the opening for Smackdown began and the arena grew very loud as people began to cheer and stand. Taylor of course was the first one up. She loved this stuff! Krista arose too, but sat back down once she saw that Keeley didn't make any moves to get up.

Krista sat back down and leaned over to talk to Keeley.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Krista gave Keeley a look that said "yeah right."

"What? I told you nothing's wrong. I am perfectly fine."

"Sure. Your current mood wouldn't have anything to do with a certain backward hat, jersey wearing WWE Superstar would it?"

"Of course not. Why would it involve that overgrown boy who acts like I am his personal property to toy with?"

"Yeah doesn't involve that what is you last called him…overgrown lemur! No not a dang thing."

Keeley gave Krista her stern teacher look; Krista, being used to it after seeing 25 years of it, was unfazed.

"Kee that look doesn't work on me. I am not one of ya students. So…tell me what's wrong!"

"I told you Krista! Nothing is wrong. I am perfectly fine. I just wished I had only gotten tickets for you and Taylor and let you both come alone. I…this is just not my thing. I don't understand the whole point of watching people beat the crap out of one another. It's like being in ancient Rome and watching the gladiatorial fights in the Coliseum. This is all simply barbaric!"

Krista looked at her sister. She only babbled on about Rome and history stuff when she was flustered about something. And she was only ever really flustered about a guy. Just then a light bulb went off in Krista's head. Keeley liked John Cena. Just then Krista got a huge smile on her face. Oh now what to do with that information!

Both sisters grew quiet as they realized their talk had made them miss about thirty minutes of the show. Just as their attention returned to the show, they quickly were actually captivated or at least entertained. They were quiet as they watched a mixed tag match with Booker T and Sharmell of Smackdown vs. Edge and Lita of Raw. Edge and Lita quickly picked up with win after about fifteen minutes with the match ending with Lita giving Sharmell a twist of fate and getting the three count.

Just then ring announcer Lilian Garcia entered the ring to announce the next match up; Lilian was announcing both shows since it was a supershow.

As she began to speak Krista turned once more to Keeley. She wanted to get her sister to admit her attraction to John Cena so she could at least say that Keeley had told her, but before she could speak, Keeley did.

"So umm let's focus on you for a minute. You and Taylor spent the majority of the tour in the company of that arrogant ass Randy Orton. Don't lie, Krista, you have a thing for him don't you? I saw how you went and talked to him while I was getting checked out. So what's up?"

Krista was completely caught off guard; she hadn't thought she'd been that obvious.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I mean sure he is cute and actually if you talk to him he is really nice. I think with a little bit of training he could have great potential as a boyfriend. I'd just have to …" Oh crap she thought as she saw the look in Keeley's eyes.

"You'd just have to train him huh? I guess his cocky attitude could grow on you after a while. And at least he is up front in his personality and feelings about himself unlike others I've met."

Both girls fell silent as Taylor looked over at them.

"Would you two shut up! The match is about to start!"

Just then Matt Hardy's theme music hit the airwaves of the arena.

"Making his way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 lbs, Matt Hardy!"

"Ugh. I can't stand this guy!" Krista said out loud as Hardy entered the ring. He must have heard as his eyes narrowed in the direction of the ladies seats, causing Krista to blush crimson.

Just as Hardy's music ended new music began and Lilian began to speak once again.

It was Rey Mysterio's theme music; this caused Taylor to cheer uncontrollable, causing both of her sisters to look at her.

"What?" Both girls shrugged their shoulders.

"And his opponent making his way to the ring from San Diego, California, weighing in at 165 lbs, Rey Mysterio!"

The match got off to a quick start with Mysterio instantly going after Hardy. This made Taylor sit up straighter and watch this match very intently; causing her sisters to wonder what had gotten into her.

In the middle of the match when both men were down for a ten count that only reached six, Krista leaned over to talk to her sister.

"Taylor are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Umm well you seem to be paying an awful lot of attention to this match that's all."

"Well yeah. Earlier while prissy was getting checked out I went to go talk to Rey. He told me he had a match against Matt Hardy and well I told him what happened between us and Matt in the hallway earlier and he said he'd make sure Matt felt all the hits tonight."

"Oh."

After that Krista too watched the match more closely, it quickly ended with Mysterio hitting Hardy with a 619 then a West Coast pop.

As Mysterio's music began to play he motioned for Lilian to hand him the microphone, which she gladly did.

He stood for a minute listening to the crowd's cheers.

"Thank you for the cheers. But I just want to say…this match tonight had a special meaning behind it. You see earlier I had the great fortune and pleasure to meet a lovely young woman backstage. This young woman told me it was her birthday and when I asked it she had had a good birthday she said yes, but one thing had been bad. She then told me how she had encountered Matt Hardy backstage and he had been very rude. So I just wanted to say to that young woman…who's name is Taylor that was your birthday present! Happy Birthday Taylor!"

With that Rey looked right at Taylor and winked, causing her to blush uncontrollably. Mysterio then rolled out of the ring and walked over to Taylor. He then leaned over the railing and ignoring the fans trying to touch him reached for Taylor's hand.

"I was wondering if you would like to finish watching the show backstage with me?"

Taylor had lost all ability to speak and simply nodded her head yes.

"Oh your sisters can come too." He added as an after thought. Taylor turned and looked at Krista and Keeley who just shrugged and made to get up too. Many fans were jealous as they watched all three girls wall backstage with Mysterio.

As the little group entered the backstage area they saw Randy Orton stretching for his match which was the main event next. He was taking on Carlito from Raw. He was taken aback as he saw Krista, Keeley and Taylor all walk with Mysterio backstage.

"What's up Rey? One woman not enough for ya man? Way to go!" He said winking at Krista then looking at Rey.

"You know how I am man!"

"Wow…Rey's got three women. Now that's cool!" Came the voice of Orton's opponent Carlito Caribbean Cool.

All Rey did was smile as he led the women to his locker room for the night, but not before Randy to grab a hold of Krista's arm.

"Hey umm…" He began.

"Yeah?"

"Umm I was wondering…could I um.."

Krista's eyebrow rose.

"Could I umm talk to you later?"

"Sure."

"Good. I umm…" But whatever he was going to say was cut off by the sound of his theme music beginning to play. He smiled down at Krista and walked to the curtain and went through.

Krista took a deep breathe. That man did something to her…he annoyed her and attracted her at the same time!

She turned to see that Keeley had waited on her and was now looking at her with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you were ever going to quit talking to your boyfriend!"

"Whatever! He is not my boyfriend!"

"Sure keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day I'll believe it!"

With that the girls went off in search of Rey Mysterio's locker room and their sister to enjoy the rest of the show.


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Summary: Read the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the concept of the story and some of the characters.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Nine

Previously: "Whatever! He is not my boyfriend!"

"Sure keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day I'll believe it!"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The pair made their way around the maze of the backstage area and finally found Rey Mysterio's locker room, but not before they passed every other locker room or so it felt that way. Keeley had not paid too much attention; but Krista did. Krista noted where a certain Legend Killer's locker room was as well as the temporary residence of one WWE Champion. Krista happily noted that neither locker room was very far from Mysterio's, meaning her plans just may work.

As the two sisters made their way to the door, they heard laughing from inside. Keeley knocked but didn't' receive an answer. She turned and looked at Krista, shrugged and pushed the door open.

Inside Rey Mysterio was showing Taylor some wrestling moves. The pair had been talking about who were some of the greatest wrestlers of all time and were presently engaged in an argument over the validity of Hulk Hogan's finisher.

"Dude, a leg drop? He is so old that's all he can do anymore!"

"I beg to defer chica. Hogan is one of the all-time greats. Doesn't' matter what his finisher is."

"Whatever. Oh I see you two are back. You better hurry Krista your boyfriend is about to go off. This is a boring match. I would think that the writers could have come up with a better twist then having Bischoff being the guest referee."

Krista blushed as Rey looked at her.

"So you're the Legend Killer's new girl?"

"No I am not the Legend Killer's new girl. If anyone is his girl it's that slut Candice Michelle!"

Rey burst out laughing at this statement earning a questioning look from all in the room.

"You see lovely ladies. Candice Michelle is how to state it. Candice is a slut. She is the community bicycle that everyone, well most, have had a ride on. So I would hope my young friend would have better taste then that."

"Oh. So umm but he flirted with her earlier."

"Yeah well who doesn't Randy flirt with? Listen Krista, that's your name right?"

She nodded.

"Randy is a natural flirt. He can't help it. He would try to charm a rock if he had to. It's just a part of him. What I have seen of you and from the way your umm sisters act I think you could handle the Legend Killer, but if you think he would just umm have an on-going fling with someone like Candice Michelle perhaps you're not as smart as I thought."

Rey then turned his attention back to the screen in time to see Randy lose the match by DQ because Batista came out to help his fellow Smackdown superstar out.

"Well that was a good match. Now it's almost time for Raw. But it won't begin for about twenty minutes or so."

Rey moved to sit down on the couch beside Taylor whose eyes were glued to the screen. Krista moved into the room further coming to rest on the couch beside Taylor. She looked across the room at Keeley who was still standing in the doorway.

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I think I am going to go get some water. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that Keeley turned on her heel and exited the locker room.

As soon as Keeley left the room Krista turned to the other occupants and began to speak.

"Okay Taylor I know it's your birthday and all, but Keeley needs our intervention!"

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. She likes John Cena. I didn't' get her to say it but I can tell. And just think Taylor if she is interested in Cena he can distract her and make her happy and then she wouldn't have time to inspect your life and tell you what to do. So really I think by helping her you get the greatest gift of all!"

"And that is?"

"Keeley stays out of your life!"

Taylor looked like she thought for a minute then spoke.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well actually it requires the assistance of your new friend here."

Rey looks puzzled but anything to help a friend.

"Okay sure count me in for whatever you have planed."

Krista smiled that's what she liked to hear.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

While the trio was plotting Keeley's demise so to speak, she was walking to the refreshment area. She needed a few minutes alone away from her sisters and the eyes of anyone else. She just really wished she were at home right now and had never come to this show. Her life would have been so much easier. Keeley was very complacent and hated change. She just liked to be comfortable and change didn't' make her comfortable.

She was rounded the last corner before she found the water when suddenly she ran into a wall, not just any wall, but a soft, sweaty wall that belonged to one Randy Orton.

Keeley looked up and her eyes slightly widened then she said, "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Randy stared down at the woman who had been antagonizing him and his best friend for most of the evening. It seemed as though she had lost some of her fire and he didn't like that.

"It's cool. Don't worry about it. Where are you sidekicks?"

He asked as he got himself some water, he was a little dehydrated from his match. He grabbed one and handed it to the young woman as well, which she gladly took.

The young woman taking a sip before answering the Legend Killer, a wary smile playing across her face.

"Umm they are in Rey Mysterio's locker room. I left them all on the couch. I just felt the urge for some space I love my sisters but sometimes they are a little much."

Randy smiled he could understand that.

"Well would you like some company on the wall back? I mean can you contain yourself until we get to my locker room at least? I know I am irresistible."

He winked at the young woman.

"I think I can handle it. You know you aren't so bad after all. I just wish other people could have turned out the same."

Keeley began to talk as they started in the direction she had come.

Randy knew immediately what she was talking about.

"Yeah well not everyone can be as wonderful as me! But you never know…you may have jumped to the wrong conclusion. Have you ever thought that you make snap judgments that don't always turn out to be right?"

Keeley looked up to see Randy staring down at her; she knew he was talking about John.

"I don't see why it matters what I think. I mean I just met John and well it's not like its love or anything. Love takes time to build it doesn't just happen in a minute or from a chance meeting."

Randy looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You never know with love. I mean it's a mystery. But if there's a spark or a chance isn't it worth it, I mean why ruin it before it has a chance?"

The pair grew quiet as they passed Randy's locker room and then John's and finally came to a stop in front of Rey's.

"You have a point, but I have a life that is real and it takes up time….so…"

"And our lives aren't real? I think you have some pre-judgments that need to be changed before you can even make a decision. But you don't have to listen to me I am just a buffoon or what was it?"

She smiled.

"I don't remember. Thanks for the talk. You really aren't' as bad as I thought. Oh and don't ever tell Krista I said this, but you have my blessing if you wanna you know pursue her or anything."

Randy smiled and was about to speak when the locker room door suddenly burst open.

Rey Mysterio was standing at the door and looked shocked for a minute to see the Legend Killer, but he quickly recovered and looked straight at Keeley.

"Umm I was supposed to tell you to go to a different locker room when you got back. Apparently your sisters wanted to go watch Raw in the announcer's locker room. Something about it being nicer or something. I am not sure. But I can say ya where that is…if ya want."

Rey looked at Randy when he said that. Randy had gotten a puzzled look on his face when Rey began to talk about an announcer's locker room. There was no such thing. He was about to speak up when he noticed the look on Rey's face and caught on, kind of.

"Yeah you know it is nicer than the regular locker rooms. It's worth it." He put in to assist whatever was happening.

Keeley looked at both men and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever."

"Excellent. Right this way Miss Keeley."

With that Rey took Keeley's hand and lead her back the way she had come, they were followed by Randy who was glad he had no idea what was up just followed along. His locker room was on the way to wherever Rey was taking Keeley, so why not follow.

Keeley was being pulled down the hallway for the second time in so many hours and this time it was by a wrestler that she was an inch taller then. Huh, funny thought, but what if he dates Taylor. She's three inches taller then him. That would be interesting. As she was lost in her thoughts, Keeley didn't know that he was stopped and suddenly ran into the short luchador's back.

"Sorry."

All he did was smile as suddenly a locker room door flew open and Keeley was pushed/pulled into it, the perpetrators quickly exiting pulling the door shut quickly behind them.

Keeley was confused at first then she figured out it had been female hands that had pulled. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she figured out exactly who was behind her imprisonment.

Her sisters had locked her into a locker room and she wanted to know why.

"Let me out of here! I don't know what crawled up your butts and died but if you don't let me out of here I will press charges family or not! You cannot imprison someone against their will!"

She got no response from the other side of the door and proceeded to begin to bang.

"Let me out of here, damnit! I hate you all!"

Keeley was yelling so much and banging so loudly she didn't notice that upon entering this strange locker room water had been running from somewhere inside. And well in the time she was shoved in and began to bang, the water stopped.

The water had contained a young man who was confused now. He had known his locker room was empty, but now there was someone here. What's up with that, he thought.

The young man quickly got out of the shower and threw on a towel and proceeded to go see what the racket was all about.

What the WWE Champion found made his almost laugh out loud.

John saw Keeley Lawler, the current thorn in his side banging on the door. She looked pretty angry and he could guess what happened.

He chose the moment she stopped yelling to clear his throat.

Keeley heard a noise behind her. Oh god what have those evil little hobbits done!

Keeley took a breathe and then turned around to find a very wet, very naked John Cena staring intently at her, smirk on his face.

"So ya couldn't resist me huh? Had t' come lookin' for me? Well I gotta say babe ya found me at what could be an opportune time for ya."

He then winked awaiting what the young woman's reaction would be.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

So what did you think? Good or bad? Please tell me so I know!


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I only own the people you don't recognize

Summary: Read the first chapter

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Ten

Previously: Keeley took a breathe and then turned around to find a very wet, very naked John Cena staring intently at her, smirk on his face.

"So ya couldn't resist me huh? Had t' come lookin' for me? Well I gotta say babe ya found me at what could be an opportune time for ya."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Meanwhile on the other side of the door….

"What I don't hear anything anymore! Is that good or bad?"

Came the voice of Krista, who if her sister could find her right now would be in a body bag.

"Well maybe they are screwing each other's brains out. I don't care. You have a chair in front of the door, somebody will remove it before his match maybe and if not then it doesn't matter. Can we please go watch Raw?"

Came the voice of Taylor who was leaning on the opposite wall feeling impatient.

"I have done my duty. She is with him and if things work out I'll be free, but seriously they won't progress with us standing here looking stupid!"

"You know ladies…" Rey began earning a look from the Legend Killer, " and gentleman….we really should just leave 'em be. Chica has a point."

Randy nodded. He couldn't believe he had somehow become a part of this harebrained skim. He had just walked Keeley back and now well he had helped entrap her with his best friend. But it could be good or very bad.

"Yeah I need to take a shower and well umm Krista I still want to talk to you."

Randy looked down at the dark haired young woman he had taken a liking to.

Taylor used the intervening silence to speak. Krista was still occupied listening at the door.

"Yeah. Umm I have an idea. Why don't I go with Rey to watch Raw and you go with Randy Krista. That way whenever Keeley does escape she'll have a harder time getting all of us?"

Krista hadn't been listening. She heard noise from the other side of the door. The noises sounded vaguely like yelling, then something broke maybe? Then she heard different noises. She was straining to listen more closely when suddenly she was pulled back from the door.

"What? I think they may either being killing each other or something…"

"Shut up! Krista you have just done all you can. Keeley is going to kill you, but right now I want you to focus on something else."

"Huh? What else should I focus on other than making my sister happy?"

"Making you happy? Taylor has already gone off with Rey and you are coming with me to my locker room."

With those words Randy began to pull the young woman in the direction of his locker room which was coincidentally only two doors down from the Doctor of Thuganomics'.

Randy made it to the door and pushed it open and pulled Krista in after him. She was still very quiet and he was unsure if that was good or bad. He quickly locked the door behind him.

"Okay umm make yourself comfortable. I am going to go catch a quick shower as I have no more part in tonight's show. So excuse me."

He picked up his bag and made his way to the shower leaving Krista alone.

Krista moved to the couch and sat down. She couldn't believe she had been pulled away from knowing what was going on with Keeley. She needed to know damnit!

She sat in silence as she heard Randy showering and changing. Randy quickly got dressed and made it back out to the young woman within twenty minutes of leaving her.

He came to sit down beside the woman who was still eerily silent.

Randy patted the area next to him to him indicating for Krista to move next to him.

When she didn't move he turned and faced her.

"So umm can we talk or are you gonna still worry about your sister? Trust me John won't hurt her. He is my best friend. If I was afraid of him hurting her I wouldn't have let you guys leave her in a locker room with him. Okay?"

Krista still didn't speak. She looked at Randy then did something she had been dying to since she had seen him standing at her window in the parking lot a few short hours ago.

Krista leaned forward and captured the Legend Killer's lips with her own.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Meanwhile….

Rey and Taylor had made a quick retreat to his locker room. Rey had taken a liking to the spunky girl in the trainer's room and well he felt he could help her a lot down the path she wanted to take.

"So how long have you known that you wanted to do that?"

Rey looked at the young woman to his left who was watching the TV.

"Umm for like my whole life. I mean dad would take us to see Uncle Jerry sometime and well it just appealed to me. I am different from my sisters. I mean they are both driven individuals, but in different ways from me. Growing up it was so obvious. I mean I love them both but let's face it the differences in our DNA are pretty obvious. So do you know of any good places to get better training?"

Taylor took her eyes from the TV and came to stare at the luchador.

"I mean I have had some training. No one knows about it not even Krista and I am pretty close to her. If Keeley found out well I think you can see her views on wrestling."

"Yeah. Well it's nothing to be ashamed of. And my thoughts on your sister chica are she will be changing her views pretty quickly if Cena has anything to say about it. So yeah let's talk some more."

The two grew quiet as they began to talk and think about possible wrestling schools for Taylor to attend.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Finally…

John stood looking at the young woman his usual smirk in place at the look of horror on her face.

"I ah…they pushed me in here! I didn't willingly come in here!"

He took a deep breathe.

"What every guy wants t' hear. You ain't here willingly. So why do ya think they shoved ya in here then?"

"Umm because they hate me and want me to kill them all?"

She tried to use her wit, but felt that it wouldn't work this time, so she decided to use anger.

"Why are you standing there all smug? You think I want to be here? I never wanted to be near you again. All you do is lie and annoy the hell out of me. I want out of this room."

Keeley turned once again to try and get the door open. She pushed against it and was about to bang when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Keeley was afraid to turn around, because she knew he was there.

John had made his way over to the young woman once she began to try and escape again. He now recognized the fact that she used anger to divert from the real thing that was bothering her.

John not caring he was still in nothing but a towel came up right behind the young woman brushing her back with his, then he leaned down placing his hands on either side of her. He brought his right hand down to cover hers on the door knob then he leaned forward bringing his mouth down enough to just hover at her ear.

He felt her shiver as his mouth came down to caress her neck.

He then whispered in her ear.

"Ya know I am beginning to think you're tryin' awful hard to get away from me not because you're afraid of me but because you're afraid of yourself. There's nothing to fear. I'll catch ya if ya fall, I promise."

His words caused Keeley to grow quiet in her struggles to leave the locker room. She turned in the embrace Cena had on her and looked up into his eyes.

She couldn't believe she did what she did next.

Keeley leaned up and threw her arms around the West Newbury native's neck and brought his head down to hers in a crushing kiss. The pair stayed there for a few seconds before both blinding stumbling backward falling over furniture and causing Cena's title belt to hit the floor as they made there way to the couch, Cena's towel somehow managing to stay on.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Summary: Read chapter One!

Disclaimer: Any one you recognize I don't own. I own Taylor, Keeley and Krista and they may not be used with out explicit permission.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Eleven

Previously: Krista still didn't speak. She looked at Randy then did something she had been dying to since she had seen him standing at her window in the parking lot a few short hours ago.

Krista leaned forward and captured the Legend Killer's lips with her own.

Keeley leaned up and threw her arms around the West Newbury native's neck and brought his head down to hers in a crushing kiss. The pair stayed there for a few seconds before both blinding stumbling backward falling over furniture and causing Cena's title belt to hit the floor as they made there way to the couch, Cena's towel somehow managing to stay on.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"And welcome back to Raw. Tonight we have a lot of stuff happening. We have already been invaded by Smackdown several times. But that's not the hot item of the night. No the big match on everybody's mind or so it seems is the match for the WWE Championship tonight between challenger Triple H and the champ John Cena!' Came the voice of Jim Ross.

"Yeah I can't wait to see that hooligan lose the title to the Game!"

"Well now King I'd say Cena's been a pretty damn good champion, but you're right Triple H has shown that he is once again worthy of a title belt, being a multiple time champion. So we'll just have to wait and see. That match is coming up right after we see some diva action!"

"Puppies!"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Despite the fact that he had a match soon, it was not the thing John Cena was focusing on at the moment. No he had his mind or rather body focused on other things.

Currently the WWE Champion was lying on the couch in his locker room, Keeley trapped underneath him. The two had just engaged in a rather heavy and heated making out session that had resulting in them stumbling blindly for the couch, knocking over various items, including his championship belt.

John looked down at the young woman who was now shirtless, but he was ensuring that she was not getting cold. He could see she was trying to catch her breathe. If he had his way, pretty soon she'd be breathless yet again and more.

"See didn't I tell you I'd catch ya if you fell?"

Keeley rolled her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Oh you call causing me to fall back onto something catching me?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled and moved to push him up off of her, but was stopped by his hands coming up to grab her hands and hold them above her head with his left hand, his right hand coming to caress her face.

Keeley closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She shook her head though to clear it or attempt to, she was beginning to think that maybe she should look for her shirt, because she vaguely remembered John had a match or whatever, but then she felt his lips return to hers once more and she lost all ability to think once again.

After a few minutes, Keeley began to pull on John's hand, wanting to find some other use for them. It was a wish granted by John when he let go and brought his other hand to move down her face. Immediately Keeley's hands found a home in John's hair as she pulled him closer. She felt his tongue asking for invitation to invade, and she quickly obliged.

Soon Keeley's hands developed a mind of their own as they began a slow descent down the Massachusetts native's tanned back, where they began to pull on the towel that was still around the man's waist. He more than happily helped once he felt her hands by slightly raising his hips allowing her to remove the towel. It quickly found a home on the floor along with Keeley's bra that John had been busy trying to remove.

John leaned back slightly, looking down into the dark brown eyes of Keeley asking silently for permission to continue. Just as he saw desire reflected in her eyes giving him permission and was about to make good on her invitation, the door to his locker room suddenly burst open.

"Cena man! Are you ok…" Coach's voice trailed off at the scene before him.

He had been set to interview Cena right before he was to come out for his match against Triple H, but when he had come to do the interview there was a chair in front of the door and Coach being the good human being he was decided to investigate. You never know when you'd come upon something good or interesting, that'd always been his personal motto.

"Well I can see you're good man. Who's the girl? Some ring rat? Cause I am sure this is not gonna make her popular, but damn man image all the girls that are gonna want you later after the show!"

John and Keeley had stopped once they heard someone enter. Both had turned to see who the hell would bother them now; once Keeley saw it was an interviewer she had yelped and turned away trying to hide her face. Cena though got very angry. His face turned red with his anger.

"Coach what the hell? Have you never heard of knockin'?"

John said as he moved to try and cover Keeley, not caring about himself.

All Coach did was shrug his shoulders. Thank God he had a camera with him, he thought.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

At that same moment…

"Well King it looks like we are going to have Coach interviewing Cena before his match."

"Great. What's he going to do? Entertain the masses with his Vanilla Ice impersonation? I don't care about Cena I want the divas to come back! Do you think Trish would marry me? Better yet Candice Michelle? The puppies on that one whew!"

"King you are a disgusting old man. You should learn to respect…"

JR's voice trailed off as he looked up at the Titantron and saw Coach approaching John Cena's locker room.

"Well what's this? There's a door in front of Cena's locker room."

"Huh? Somebody must not like him as much as he thinks!"

"I don't know King. This seems suspicious. Oh Coach is going in…"

"OH MY GOD!" came the voice of Jerry "the King" Lawler as he looked up on the screen and saw a very naked John Cena on top of his half dressed niece. He quickly turned around and saw that his nieces' seats were empty.

"I'll kill him!" Before anyone could react King had taken off his headphones and was marching backstage to do just that.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Krista leaned back and looked into the slightly shocked and dazed Legend Killer's eyes.

"Sorry. I have just been wanting to do that for a few minutes and figured now or never."

Randy sat back a little bit and shook his head. That was the first time a woman made the first move before he did.

"It's fine with me. I mean if I were a woman I wouldn't be able to resist me either."

Krista hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Fine I am kidding! Happy now?"

"Yes. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well actually I was going to ask you if I could see you again outside of this setting. I like you and well I think you answered my question, but I'll ask anyway. So umm can I have your number?"

Krista opened her mouth then closed it. She really wanted to say yes, but was unsure. What would happen realistically? Would it really work? She had just meant him that day and well yeah obviously they liked each other, but was she ready to rush into anything? Suddenly she knew how Keeley thought about stuff.

"Umm sure, but it comes with a stipulation."

Randy had at first smiled upon hearing her yes, but then frowned as the word stipulation came out of her mouth. That was never a good word.

"Sure what is it?"

"Umm we don't rush. I like you. I won't lie, but I don't want to rush anything. I think we should be friends. Is that cool with you?"

Randy frowned. The word friend from a woman was never a good sign, but maybe this time it would be different?

"Sure."

"Good. Now let's watch the show. Oh my gosh you know what?"

"What?"

"Should we go check and see if John and Keeley have been let out? I mean he does have a match?"

Randy smiled.

"Sure."

Just as he opened the door they saw a very angry and very quick moving Jerry Lawler rush past door coming to a stop just two doors away where a door was open and a camera man and an interviewer were being pushed out the door.

"Where is he? I am going to kill him!" came the angry voice of Jerry Lawler.

What had happened, both thought at the same time as they rushed out into the hallway to join the quickly growing zoo.

▬▬▬▬

Good or bad? Let me know what you think? Next update will be a few days as this should have been written yet as I am working on a paper, but can I call this a study break:P


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer, etc: Read previous chs.

Note: I think my paper for my senior seminar has seriously broken me so if this chapter is weak…I apologize. Also this is for Kristi cause she always does stuff for me…any updates you guys get of Overprotective…I beg for:P

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter 12

Previously: "Where is he? I am going to kill him!" came the angry voice of Jerry Lawler.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Randy and Krista quickly shared a look before rushing after Lawler and joining the menagerie that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Coach: What the hell Cena? All I did was say way to go. I mean dang man. She is pretty, but I have seen you get better—

Coach was cut off by a slap to the back of his head. He turned to see an angry looking, fire breathing Jerry Lawler at his right shoulder.

"King, what are you doing here?"

King looked at Coach and wanted to kill him, but he would reserve all that for the thug in front of him.

"Coach if you know what's good for you, you will get the hell away from me now! And do not speak of the ring ra—young woman with Cena or I swear to God and all the wrestling hall of famers I will…"

King didn't finish his sentence, because the WWE Champion decided to speak; he had been on the other side of the nearly closed door with Keeley right behind him, both of whom had neglected to really notice the arrival of the King until now.

"Whoa, whoa man. You need to shut the hell up with callin' Keeley a ring rat and as for the jab about me gettin' lucky later, I was about to until ya ruined it. So you know wha' go the hell away!"

Cena had noticed King, but really did not want to deal with him. So they young West Newbury native shut the door quickly before anyone could say anything and locked it.

-X-X-

Meanwhile…

JR is sitting at the announcer's table alone. The scene that just took place in the locker room and the door outside is still being seen by the whole arena as it is still on the Titantron.

"Well I must say that was interesting. If you're just tuning in folks, Coach was just shown going to John Cena's door for an interview and the door was obstructed by a chair and well the result of moving the chair has caused King to have a near heart attack and to rush backstage. I am told that we will be delaying the Championship Match for a few minutes. Until then, folks just bear with us as we figure out what appears to be a little bit of family drama."

The fans hadn't really even noticed or heard any of Jim Ross's commentary. They are too busy looking at the screen in the hopes of seeing more tantalizing drama. The men were eating it up, what little bit they had seen of the young woman, well they liked and women well many were torn between pleasure at having seen the Doctor of Thuganomics' butt and hate of the young woman who had been underneath all that hotness.

Before anyone could say anything else though or have more reaction, music suddenly hit the air waves of the arena.

"I am the Game…" could be heard throughout as the lights suddenly went down and Hunter Hearst Helmsley, better known as Triple H made his way to the top of the ramp.

Lilian Garcia's voice could be heard…"Making his way to the ring from Greenwich, CT, weighing in at 260 pounds, Triple H!"

The Game paused in his characteristic entrance then made his way down the ramp, drinking water as he went.

He passed the announcing table and paused for a minute, noticing the empty space beside Jim Ross.

He smirked.

Then went to the ring and did his thing, spewing water everywhere. A few of the fans were cheering, but most were still watching the screen in the hopes of seeing more of the backstage happens.

Hunter, being himself of course ignored this and entered the ring.

Hunter's music was cut and he took the microphone from Lilian's hand as she made a hasty retreat from the ring.

Triple H stood a moment taking in all the noises of the arena, finally brining his microphone to his mouth.

"Well, well, well. You know I came out here tonight so I could take on the current, but soon to be ex-WWE Champion. I have worked hard to regain my position as the top of Raw roster and tonight my intentions were to cement that by regaining a title that is rightfully mine."

He paused as the fans finally seemed to focus on him again.

"But then it seems Cena is a little how to put it…distracted or indisposed. As many of you know, it seems our young champion has a problem knowing when to keep his private business private. Earlier tonight I ran into the young thug with his apparently newest flavor of the month and I must say he seemed more focused on the young lady's assets than on the asset he holds that shows he is supposed to be the best of the best. And well in my opinion his little show that everyone just became privy to, seems to be nothing more than a ploy from a scared Vanilla Ice impersonator who knows that tonight he is going to come out here and lose his title. So you know what Cena…come on out. Hell you don't even have to get dressed. All you have to do John is come out, lie down and let me pin you. Then you can go back to playing doctor or whatever and everyone else can have a good night!"

Hunter puts the microphone down as he waits for the WWE Champion to make his way to the ring.

-X-X-

After John had closed the door, which had begun to be banged on by a very angry Jerry Lawler, he turned to the young woman who had hovered behind him.

Keeley had quickly re-dressed in her bra and top as soon as they had sent Coach in the other direction he had come in. Her hair was still amiss and her appearance was slightly disheveled. John looked down at her bewildered and anxious expression and felt a renewed hardening in his groin area.

Man ya got to stop thinkin' with the little head. He chastised himself in his head.

But the young champ couldn't resist leaning down and placing a hard kiss to her slightly open mouth which was returned with vigor.

Keeley quickly pulled back though, toughly aware that the champion was still in quite a state of undress.

"Don't you think you need to get dressed because don't you have a match like I don't know right now?"

John shrugged his shoulders and stepped around the young woman quickly gathering his wrestling gear and putting it on. He also turned on the TV in the room to see what was happening since he did have a match right now.

Cena turned it on in enough time to catch most of Triple H's speech. He turned to the young woman who had a sour look on her face at hearing the man's words. John walked over to Keeley and put a hand on her face making her look up at him and not at the television.

"Ignore Gonzo. I'm gonna find a way around ya very upset Uncle, go kick his ass, then come back and finish what we started. Okay?"

All Keeley could do was nod at his mention of "finish what we started."

John planted one more kiss on her lips, grabbed his belt then unlocked the door which was immediately pushed open by a very red faced Jerry Lawler. Lawler was followed in by Krista and Randy Orton. Coach had long ago run off, figuring he had caused enough trouble for one hour or two.

John stood there for a moment hands crossed over his chest.

Lawler opened his mouth to speak, but the young champ shushed him.

"I know ya got a lot to say 'bout me messin' around with ya niece, but no offense King right now ain't the time. I got an ass to go kick. So let me go do that then ya can tell me what ya got to say."

With that the young man left the locker room leaving behind a dazed looking Keeley, a smirking Randy Orton, an interested Krista and a shocked and bewildered Jerry Lawler.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

I know it's kinda short, but it's good for an update for now. Umm tell me what ya think please! Thanks, Mel!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own the OCs and the plot. I dream of owning Randy Orton and John Cena.

Summary: Read previous stuff.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Thirteen

Previously: Lawler opened his mouth to speak, but the young champ shushed him.

"I know ya got a lot to say 'bout me messin' around with ya niece, but no offense King right now ain't the time. I got an ass to go kick. So let me go do that then ya can tell me what ya got to say."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

After watching the WWE Champion making his way to the ring or in the mind of a few, a hasty retreat, all eyes turned to Keeley.

Keeley smiled and very slowly backed up until she felt her legs hit the couch, but as she was about to sit down she tripped. What she tripped over caused her to blush, something every one in the room noticed.

Keeley sat down and looked towards the television as Jerry Lawler bent down to pick up a large white towel. He raised an eyebrow and went to sit down next to his niece, dropping the towel into her lap.

The Legend Killer was trying to contain his laughter at what he had thus far seen. If the look on King's face was any clue Randy Orton's best friend was going to have a problem either breathing or reproducing as soon as he returned from his match. Keeley tripping over his towel was just icing on the cake.

Krista had been the last in the door and had just turned in time to see her sister trip and she had to turn to keep herself from laughing out loud.

She made her way over to the couch taking the seat next to her sister but not until she caught Keeley's eye and winked, causing Keeley to blush even more.

The silence continued in the room for several more minutes before it was finally broken by King.

King took a deep breathe, then, "What the hell were you thinking! Don't you know any better? He is a thug. I had to see you half naked on a screen that was shown not only to the whole arena but the whole freaking world! Have you no self respect? I didn't expect this from you Keeley. From one of your sisters yes! But you never!"

King grew silent as he caught his breathe again.

"You are supposed to be sensible and reliable. You are supposed to set an example for your sisters. Do you want them to be whores? Because that is sure as hell what kind of example you have set tonight young lady! You almost slept with someone you just met a few hours again! And no it couldn't be someone with a future or sensible, no it had to be a freaking thug. If I had known you were going to act this way I would never have gotten you backstage passes. You need to act your age—"

Keeley had had enough. She turned to look at her uncle with fire blazing in her eyes.

"You know what Uncle Jerry; you are certainly one to talk! You every week sprout off about how hot this young woman is and how you want to see her puppies and all kinds of bullshit. You know what you are nothing but an egotistical, self-centered dirty minded asshole. Do you think I intended to show up here and find someone I like? Hell no! And it doesn't matter that I did. I am an adult! You are not my father and you know what you really aren't much of an uncle. I am sorry if I embarrassed you by acting on an impulse, but I do not regret my actions and you can get the hell over it!"

Krista was about to have a conniption fit, she could not believe her sensible mature sister had just had an outburst. It was amazing. Krista was unsure if she even knew her sister anymore. This was the most interesting thing that could have ever happened to her. She felt like she needed to get to know Keeley again, that she had never known her!

King was about to blow up again when Keeley opened her mouth again, but now she was standing up pacing back and forth in front of the couch, the towel clasped in her hands.

"I am an adult and if I wanted to strip naked and run in front of a million people you could not say anything, no one could! I am 27 years old and well I never had the intentions of coming here and well you know. But I did so you know what if anyone has a problem with that they can get the fuck over it! And Jerry Lawler if you say anything more about how John Cena is a thug and not worthy of being near me or any of that bullshit I will kick you in your groin and ensure your voice goes up several octaves. All you do is sprout out hot air; damn you should fill up hot air balloons for a living. I for one like John Cena and if you so much as say anything to him about staying away from his niece I will..."

Keeley trailed off as she suddenly turned to the television, becoming distracted by what she saw.

-X-X-

John Cena had quickly made his way to the entrance to the ring and the arena; he had received several looks from people backstage including nods of approval and thumbs up signs from many of the male wrestlers.

He ignored them of course and made his way through the curtain, not even waiting for his music.

Hunter was still taunting Cena.

"What John ya too busy "gettin' busy" to come be defeated? Well I wonder if I can get Eric to disqualify you and give me the title for not showing up out here. I mean obviously you were going to show up somewhere else. We all saw that."

John didn't let Hunter's petty taunts bug him. He just made his way to the ring as quickly as possible, he could hear Lilian Garcia quickly announcing him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to kick some ass then go get some well…

He slid into the ring and made a beeline for the Greenwich native, he got some joy out of the look of fear and annoyance on Hunter's face.

John slammed into the man from the side taking him down to the mat, knocking the microphone out of his hands.

"What's the matter Trips, not happy to see me? Ya do know ya couldn't continue insultin' my girl and get away wit' it."

Hunter didn't say anything instead he focused on countering the young champion's attack.

The men fought back and forth for the next few minutes.

JR finally took up commentary again, but not alone as Coach had made his way to he announcing table before Cena.

JR: Well it looks like these two are making this fight about more than a belt. It looks as though Cena is feeling it is a personal fight after the insults that Triple H made about what we all saw earlier. I must say it shows he is a gentleman if he is coming out here defending a lady.

Coach: Well I am not sure how much a lady the young woman you are referring to is. I mean dang man I saw…

Coach's voice trailed off as Cena quickly got an F-U on Hunter taking him down long enough for him to be declared the winner.

Cena didn't do any celebrating. He quickly exited the ring after taking his belt from the referee, but he didn't make his way up the ramp.

JR: Well we can see that Cena is still our champion, that folks ends this broadcast of…what the hell is he doing coming over here?

JR had looked up to see John Cena making his way over to the announcers table, but not without aim. John Cena was heading right for Jonathan Coachman, who looked as though he were going to pee on himself.

Coach: Well hey John. Good match. Umm sorry about the interview earlier…next time I'll knock.

Coach was cut off as Cena leaned over the table and picked Coach up by his collar.

Looking him in the eyes, Cena said, "You will never ever enter a room without knocking again, man. And if I ever hear you callin' any woman a ring rat or anything deeming again, especially Keeley, I will see your ass in the ring and make sure you do not leave it in one piece."

John dropped Coach and made his way backstage and back to his locker room to face the screeching music called Jerry the King Lawler.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

And there ends this chapter. Later all. Remember read and REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Summary: Read the previous chapters!

Rating: PG-13 or T

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the OCs.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Fourteen

Previously: Coach was cut off as Cena leaned over the table and picked Coach up by his collar.

Looking him in the eyes, Cena said, "You will never ever enter a room without knocking again, man. And if I ever hear you callin' any woman a ring rat or anything deeming again, especially Keeley, I will see your ass in the ring and make sure you do not leave it in one piece."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Well did you enjoy your birthday present?" The Mexican luchador asked of the young woman sitting next to him on the couch.

They had been hiding so to speak from the drama that had been caused from the fallout of John and Keeley being shut up in a locker room together.

"Yeah. It has been great. My sisters have given me the best present ever and well the show was very fantastic to watch. I get to pick on Keeley for this for a long time. I love the spectacle Little Miss Uptight made of herself. I only wish I could hear exactly what Uncle Jerry is saying to her right now."

The cute wrestler from San Diego smiled.

"Umm I would say your uncle will have some choice words for a certain young champion. And I think you shouldn't be too hard on your sister. She is the eldest, thus she has always had the pressure to take care of you and your sister, so give her a break. But I must say I enjoyed your birthday present as well. I would never have met you had you not come to the show. Now back to our discussion of possible wrestling schools for you…have you ever asked your uncle for help? I'm sure he could get in at Memphis or in the OVW. If you are as serious about it as you seem."

The young woman smiled.

"I have thought about it, but I want to make my own way. I guess the black sheep has an independent streak so to speak. But of course any help someone would like to give me would be appreciated. But enough of that…you really are short! I am three inches taller than you."

Taylor laughed from her place on the couch, lying back looking up at the wrestler.

"Well it's not the size that matters, but what you do with what you got. And trust me chica I know all the right moves."

Rey picked with the young woman he had taken a liking to. He kind of saw her as a little sister, but certainly more beautiful than any little sister he had ever thought of. She seemed to have been weighed down under the shadows of her older sisters, struggling to get out for air to breathe. And well he felt after meeting her in the trainer's room, he could possibly help her achieve those goals. He had been very interested when she had expressed her interest in becoming a wrestler. She seemed to have the spark that was needed in one that became a wrestler.

"Well I guess we have hidden long enough, what do you say we go see what kind of explosion has happened?"

Rey held out a hand to help the tall young birthday girl up.

She took it, but instead said something different.

"Eh, I don't' really want to be involved in that family drama. I am sure I can get a hug and a birthday gift from Uncle Jerry later. What do you say we go out and you can tell me more stories of your experiences with tequila and what was it…stripping in front of the whole roster?"

She smiled innocently when he cringed at the mention of the last part.

"Sure."

Taylor happily followed the short, tattooed wrestler out the door and down the hallway. She figured she might not have had the luck of either of her sisters, but Rey Mysterio was certainly a prize in his own right.

"What about your sisters though won't they worry?"

She shrugged.

"I can always call one of their cell phones and if they seem nice enough at the time maybe invite them to join us at the club I am going to make you take me to after we eat of course. Or we can hit up a bar. I can legally drink now so I am very much of the desire to practice this new thing called legal drinking."

All Rey did was smile as they made their way out the arena door and to his rental car.

-X-X-

John Cena made his way up the ramp ignoring most of the fans and their chants, unlike he usually did. Tonight though he had one focus and that was rescuing Keeley, then kidnapping her so he could get to know the young woman better. Just as he was about to reach the top of the ramp he heard a voice that caught his attention.

The voice said, "Damn you! Damn you! You stole my woman from me!"

John couldn't believe the words and the voice that was saying them. No it couldn't be? Was it?

Cena turned to look and saw the annoying kid from before…what was his name? Tyler? The one who had hit on his teacher right in front of him. John rolled his eyes and was about to continue up the ramp wishing to forget the little punk so he could get back and make good on his promise to Keeley.

But John found it hard to ignore the last remark the kid made that could be heard loud and clear right before John reached the curtain and the backstage area.

"What's the matter Cena? Afraid of the truth? Ya too pussy to admit ya stole my girl? Come on man, the only reason she is even coming on to you is so she can get somewhere. The minute she realizes her mistake she'll come crawling to me!"

John rolled his eyes; the kid really had to be delusional.

John turned and made his way over to where the kid was standing leaning on the barrier. Cena planted a smirk on his face as he saw the kid look a little scared that John had turned around to address him.

"What up kid? So ya think Keeley is yer girl? Hmm. News flash dawg, Keeley doesn't need some stupid little kid punk who can make her lose her job. She is responsible and seems to me, if she wanted to have something wit' one 'a her students, it sure as hell wouldn't be some punk ass loser like you. Now you better shut the hell up about Keeley and about me kid before I kick ya ass to old age!"

Tyler quickly shut up and watched as John turned and made his way up the ramp again, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

That kid really was a pain in the ass. Maybe he should ass Keeley to fail his ass for just being plain annoying.

-X-X-

Meanwhile…the occupants of John Cena's locker room were eerily quiet. All of them had settled down to watch the match between Cena and Triple H. King was quiet. He was still reeling from Keeley's outburst.

Keeley was sitting yet again between King and Krista and idly playing with the discarded towel. Randy had taken up residence on the arm of the couch beside his new "friend" Krista. He couldn't help but wonder how long he had to be good and be her friend before he was able to be more.

I mean dang…he thought to himself. John got the frigid sister and well it looked like he had almost already gotten in her pants. Randy looked at Krista hoping he wouldn't have to wait too long to get the same treatment John had received from Keeley.

Randy thought he might just be able to be patient though, Krista seemed to be worth it, but dang a man could only take so much.

The sound of the locker room door opening drew everyone's attention, taking them all from their thoughts. All looked up as John Cena came bursting through the door, appearing as if he could kill someone.

"What?" He snapped as he saw everyone staring at him.

The WWE Champion walked into the room and threw his belt down on his suitcase.

He took a deep breathe. He hadn't meant to snap, but damn why the hell was everyone looking at him?

He noticed the look of hurt flash in Keeley's eyes and felt regret.

He took another deep breathe before he spoke again.

"Sorry y'all. It's jus' that some people don't know when to shut the hell up. Now King did ya have some words for me? 'Cause now would be the time to tell me before I go take a shower and ask y'all to leave."

King looked at the young champion and threw him a measuring glance. He looked like he was sizing him up to be a breeding bull for his prize cow. John raised an eyebrow. King then turned his gaze to his niece, who was occupying the space right beside him. She gave him a look that could have sent him six feet under and dared him to say anything that would justify her murder of him.

"No. I guess I have been too hard on you, but if you so much as harm a hair on my niece's head, I will kick your ass and I may be old, but I can still do it. I think Keeley is old enough to take care of herself or so she tells me. And well I saw how you took on Coach when he insulted Keeley so fine. I guess you can talk to my niece. Now if you all will excuse me…" Lawler said rising from the couch.

"I have things to do and women to harass…women to come…women to see!"

John moved out of the announcer's way as he moved to go out the door.

He was about to say good riddance when King turned around and spoke again.

"Krista, Keeley, we are going to have to get together while I am in town. Tell your father I'll call."

With that he turned and walked off down the hallway.

"Good riddance!" John said and it was seconded by Keeley who had suddenly forgotten the presence of two other people in the room as her gaze connected with that of the West Newbury native's. 

Cena seemed to have the same problem as he began to make his way over to the couch, but suddenly a throat cleared and the spell was broken as the two looked around to see that Randy Orton and Krista were staring at them looking as if they were stern parents who had just caught their teenager necking on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you were going to share what exactly happened between you two while you were locked in this room alone. I mean I have heard, but since you two are here, Krista and I are here…why not share now?"

Cena raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly the Pussycat Dolls, "Don't cha" was heard coming from Keeley's back pocket. The ring tone earned her a raised eyebrow from both male wrestlers.

She pulled out the phone, checked the caller id and answered the phone.

"Hello?"


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Summary: Read previous chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the OCs.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Fifteen

Previously: Cena raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly the Pussycat Dolls, "Don't cha" was heard coming from Keeley's back pocket. The ring tone earned her a raised eyebrow from both male wrestlers.

She pulled out the phone, checked the caller id and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Keeley held up her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby! I have missed you. Why haven't you talked to me in a long time? I miss you."

Keeley raised a fine eyebrow as she thought of a reply.

"Excuse me? Who the hell is this?"

"It's me, Steven. Your little Stevie-poo!"

"Who the hell are you? I have no idea who this is!"

Keeley is looking more and more freaked. The looks on her face are causing the other occupants of the room to wonder what the heck is going on.

John walks over and takes the seat that had been vacated by King and sits back bringing Keeley to his side, wrapping an arm around her.

She looked at him long enough to see him mouth…"hand me the phone."

Keeley shook her head no. Krista and Randy shared a look at this interesting turn of events.

"Don't you remember? I am your boyfriend! We went on a date a few months ago and I told you I'd call you. Well I am calling you! So baby when can we get together to have sex? It has to be at your place. I still live with my mom and well she doesn't like when I bring females home. But I am sure she will love you and when we get married of course she will live with us."

A look of absolute horror crossed Keeley's face as realization dawned. This was a guy she had gone on date with as a favor to a friend. He had completely freaked her out when she had gone to dinner with him. He had eaten with his hands and wiped his mouth on his shirt and burped the alphabet.

"Umm…ahh.."

Keeley couldn't seem to form any coherent words. That was when John grabbed the phone.

"Excuse me I don't know who the hell this is, could ya give me ya name bro?"

"My name is Steven. Excuse me why are you talking on my girlfriend's phone. Is she cheating on me? Oh my God, why does every girl cheat on me?"

John rolled his eyes, no wonder Keeley was at a loss for words. The ass wipe was freaking out of his mind.

"Excuse me dawg, but Keeley sure is hell ain't ya girl. She is mine and trust me. If you so much as think of callin' her again, I will hunt your ass down and kill you. I don't think she appreciates strange ass guys callin' her. If you know what is good for ya, you won't ever even thing of dailin' this number again. Do you understand me?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Baby, please I thought we were going to get married! Baby please come back to me! I love you!"

John held the phone away from his ear and shared a look with Keeley.

And mouthed…"Who the hell is this and how the hell did he get your number?"

She shrugged.

She certainly didn't remember giving him her cell phone number.

John brought the phone back to his ear, the guy was still talking.

John decided to try something different.

"Dude do you know who this is? I am John Cena. Do you honestly thing Keeley would wanna date some no brain idiot like you when she has me? Now if ya don't stop callin' her and buggin' her I am gonna hunt ya ass down and bring some of my friends and make sure you get the idea. Now goodbye!"

John hit end and then turned off the cell phone.

"If anyone needs ya they can leave a message. Who the hell was that?"

Keeley shrugged.

"I have no idea. I think he was a guy a friend set me up with and well I took pity on him and went out with him."

"How the hell did he get your cell number?"

"I have no idea, but now I need to get it changed."

"Ya think?"

Krista finally broke into the conversation.

"Kee, was that the guy that your hair dresser Sarah set you up with? Steven something, the one who lives at home with his mom?"

Keeley nodded her head.

"Oh man. I am sorry he called you. I think the date you had to go on with that guy traumatized you enough. I mean damn girl you haven't been on a date since, out of fear."

Keeley nodded her head.

"What you mean someone turned you off so much on a date you quit dating?"

Came the voice of the Legend Killer Randy Orton.

Keeley nodded.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well I think I took care 'a him. If he calls again…refer him to me. I think I have proved no body messes with my girl!"

Randy raised a brow at that.

"So Keeley is ya girl now huh? Wow man you say I move fast. You just meant."

"So?"

"So umm says the guy who has relationships that last two days."

"Hey at least mine last longer than two hours!"

"Hey that is not true! I have had longer relationships!'

"Suureee. Riight!"

"Yeah right…"

"Children!" came the voices of both Keeley and Krista.

"What?" Both men whined together.

"Hush!" Krista yelled.

"Fine, but he started it!" Randy said sticking his tongue out at John, earning a glare from both women.

"Good now that it's quiet! I have a question for my sister."

Keeley raised her eyes in question at her sister.

"Yes?"

"Since when do you put out on the first date?"

"Excuse me? I do not put out as you put it! I only made out and we haven't even been on a date. So I don't know where the heck is getting that I am his girl!"

"Hey. I think the fact that I have defended ya and well we woulda been havin' sex had someone not interrupted. I like you woman, damn! Can't ya take a hint? I like you! I want to date you!"

John burst out causing Randy to snicker and Krista to get a satisfied smile on her face. Damn but she was good.

Keeley was at a loss for words. She looked at John.

"You want to date me? You just met me!"

"So. I like you. I like your spark. You could keep me on my toes. And ya sure as hell ain't as uptight as ya seem."

"Well thanks I guess? Fine I like you too and if you would ask nicely I might date you!"

Randy was trying very hard not to laugh. Krista was still looking smug and well John and Keeley looked deadly.

"Fine. Will you date me?"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

I know it's short but tell me what ya think. Mel


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Summary: Read the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

Notes: Feed back is welcomed and encouraged! Just a reminder!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Sixteen

Previously: "So. I like you. I like your spark. You could keep me on my toes. And ya sure as hell ain't as uptight as ya seem."

"Well thanks I guess? Fine I like you too and if you would ask nicely I might date you!"

Randy was trying very hard not to laugh. Krista was still looking smug and well John and Keeley looked deadly.

"Fine. Will you date me?"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The other couple or friends or whatever that were in the room were watching the scene before them with rapt attention. To Krista this was way better than paying 7.50 to see a movie; she had all the drama, comedy, action, etc that she could handle right in front of her.

Randy found it really funny that his best friend claimed to be such an expert on women and yet he was acting like a petulant child when it came to this one woman. Randy guessed he could see where John was coming from. Randy was just as confused by the young woman's little sister Krista. First she kissed him then was like I want to be friends. What woman in her right mind did that to him? He was the legendary lady killer, damn it!

Krista looked from the two who were in a standoff in front of them by the door to the Legend Killer who was sitting on the arm of the couch beside her. They shared a look then Randy spoke.

"You know I have a question for you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Why is it that you kissed me, then you told me you want to be friends?"

"Well, umm, ah…"

Krista grew quiet for a moment and stopped to think.

Randy continued to stare at the young woman waiting for her explanation.

"Well umm. Gosh. It's that you have a reputation for being a heart breaker and a lady's man. And okay that is not necessarily bad or to say that you will say break my heart, but it is a form of protection. I don't want to get hurt. I mean I am a big girl, but I just met you and well for some reason I guess Keeley has finally rubbed off on me and I feel the need to be cautious. Can you understand that?"

Randy takes in all Krista says. He then nods his head.

"Does this mean I can't kiss you though? Cause you know I kiss all my close female friends."

Randy suddenly wanted to slap his forehead.

Krista raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Umm ahh…that wasn't supposed to come out like that. You see.."

"Yes?"

"Umm ahh okay I like you and well that makes me say stuff that comes out sounding really stupid, like my last comment for example. Let me rephrase, does us being 'just friends' mean I can't say umm give you a kiss on occasion?"

Krista smirked she really was enjoying making this guy squirm just to see what lengths he would go to.

"Umm hmm let me think. I guess."

Randy smiles.

"Okay then. That's settled."

"Well yes, I guess it is."

They both nod.

"Okay then, since we are friends what do you say I umm take you out for say dinner and maybe some dancing so I can get to know my newest friend better?"

Krista thinks it over for a minute, and then looks down at what she is wearing, a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes you look gorgeous. Hell you could go naked and I sure as hell wouldn't mind one bit."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. But the thing is what are we going to do with these two blockheads?"

Krista gestured towards the pair still staring at one another.

"Are you two gonna stare at each other all night or are you going to answer the man's damn question Keeley?" Krista said to her sister causing the young woman to look over at her.

"Well I was thinking about it. I mean what are the advantages of dating an egotistical rapper thug wannabe who will have plenty of chances to say stray and not be faithful and will most likely find some other flavor of the month in the next town?"

John opened his mouth to speak but was beaten by the Legend Killer.

"Damn woman, I think he has proven he freaking likes you and will not have roaming eyes. I mean damn what more does the man have to do for you? He told off Coach, the guy on the phone and from what I can gather Hunter! What more does he have to do? Castrate himself and give you his balls?"

Krista raised an eyebrow, Randy had a point.

"No. I just don't want to get hurt!"

"Well babe if ya are so afraid of gettin' hurt the why the hell do ya leave your house? I mean damn woman. You could die goin' to work! I don't think datin' me would kill ya unless you die of pleasure! Or I kill ya because you are so damn difficult!"

"Fine! I am scared. Big Freaking Deal! Fine, Cena you want to date me? You want to put up with me? Then fine I will date you!"

Both John and Randy have smiles, their double teaming tactics always worked.

Krista decided to burst their bubble a little though.

"Oh good. I can't wait until you see her with PMS John! You may be rethinking dating her, but you know what you so got yourself into this. Whatever. You know what Randy I don't think we need details of what happened when we locked them in here. I think this is enough of a show. So you know what, since Randy here has asked me out…and well I took him up on his offer I think us, Randy and me, should leave you two alone and let you do whatever. Keeley I'll just take your car and make sure it gets home safely. I think you should get to be dependent on this one (she said pointing at John) and well have fun!"

Krista said as she made her way to the door and quickly exited. She wanted to get out of the room before her sister figured out just what kind of predicament Krista had put her into.

Randy was still in the room. He looked at his best friend and at the kind of dazed Keeley.

"You know man, Krista has a point. I have plans with her. So you know the game of Raw vs. Smackdown we were going to play, umm, I'll take a rain check. Umm Keeley it was a pleasure meeting you. I will make sure Krista gets your car home in one piece. One bit of advice when John says do you want to see if we can make it somewhere in like ten minutes, say no!"

John glared at his best friend, but Randy exited before John could say anything.

Randy emerged to see Krista leaning against the wall.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing just saying bye and giving some advice. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know but why don't we decide on the way there?"

"Sounds good to me, lead the way."

Randy allowed Krista to walk ahead of him as they made their way to the exit and to Keeley's car.

-X-X-

John and Keeley were left alone in the locker room once again. It was then that Keeley realized Cena was still sweaty from his match.

"Umm so I am your girlfriend I guess. That is interesting. You know we don't really umm know that much about each other."

"So?"

"So? I think knowing something about a person is kind of important to dating them."

John made his way over to Keeley, the space between the two disappearing quickly.

"Oh really? I don't think ya have to know that stuff right off. I think the learnin' is the fun part. All I need to know to date ya is that when I am near ya, everythin' else disappears and the space between us…evaporates. Ya see I can see ya breathe catchin' and I know by instinct that ya pulse is increasin'. And if ya know me well enough by know, ya know the same thing is happenin' to me."

John continued to close the distance between them, leaning down to plant a kiss on Keeley's lips. He pulled back and smirked.

"Fine maybe you have a point. But I think we should get to know each other so…go take a shower and get changed. We can umm go to my house and have dinner."

John smirked once more, backing away from Keeley a little. He saluted.

"Yes ma'am. But damn woman, ain't even datin' ten minutes and ya already bossin' me around!"

He took off for the shower before she could do anything in response.

Keeley just groaned and said "men" before sitting down and waiting for John to emerge from his shower.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the OCs.

Notes: Reviews really encourage me and as time's gone on, less and less people review leaving me to question if my story has gone in a good direction or if y'all just really hate it. So either way press the button at the end that says review….PLEASE!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Seventeen

Previously: "Sounds good to me, lead the way."

Randy allowed Krista to walk ahead of him as they made their way to the exit and to Keeley's car.

"Yes ma'am. But damn woman, ain't even datin' ten minutes and ya already bossin' me around!"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Krista drove as Randy sat in the passenger side of Keeley's Toyota hybrid Highlander. He was currently flipping through Keeley's cds trying to find something to listen to as Krista drove to wherever it was they were going.

Randy raised an eyebrow as he came across a Ludacris cd. He looked over at Krista.

"You know somehow I didn't see your sister listening to this type of music."

Krista looked to see the cd he was holding up and laughed.

"Well Keeley is interesting. But that CD was one she bought to shut Taylor up. We went shopping one day and well Taylor gave her the choice of buying that cd or a Britney Spears cd. I can't believe she still has it."

Randy smiled and continued to look.

He finally found a cd that he liked and pushed it in to the player.

Krista raised an eyebrow as "Enter Sandman" suddenly filled the car.

"Fan of Metallica? Hmm maybe you should be going out with Keeley, more her music taste then mine."

"So? Musical tastes can modify and grow over time…I have faith that hanging out with me will open you to the finer points of rock music."

Krista smiled and made a turn at a light and slowed the SUV down in front of a club/bar/eatery called The Library.

Randy raised an eyebrow at the name. Krista just smiled and said come on and got out of the SUV.

"So what is this place?"

"It has everything. I figured it would be a good place to get food, dance, talk, get drunk. Plus I know the owner. She is a friend of mine."

"Okay. I guess. I am just going to go with the flow and let you be in charge."

"Oh wow should I feel honored? The great legend killer is letting a girl be in charge! Yay!"

"Hey…" he began only to be cut off by a shout from in front of him.

"Hey it's my amigo Randy Orton! Welcome buddy to the Animal House! Everyone this is Randy Orton. Randy Orton this is everyone!" Rey yelled into the microphone at the mostly drunken bar patrons, no one really paying much attention to what the wrestler was saying.

Randy looked up and nearly lost his breathe he was laughing so much.

The Mexican luchador known to the world as Rey Mysterio was standing on the bar, holding a microphone, and stripped to the waist. He had a young woman dancing on a pole beside him. Randy's eyes opened wider as he thought he recognized the young woman as Krista's little sister Taylor. Boy did Mysterio have some explaining to do.

Randy turned in enough time to see Krista's face as she recognized her sister and to also see the look on her face as her sister yelled at her.

"KRISTA! You're here! I wondered when you would get here. Rey here was nice enough to bring me out to celebrate my 21st birthday and let me tell you..."

But Taylor's sentence went unfinished as she suddenly lost her balance on the bar and had to grip the pole to keep from falling and was then helped down by the slightly intoxicated luchador, causing the pair to forget the two that had just entered the bar.

"Riight. Umm what do you say we umm…"

"Yes. Umm I'd say that this is certainly a good place to come and at least see your sister getting drunk as well as Rey. Trust me Rey gets really funny when he gets drunk."

Krista rolled her eyes.

"Sure. This is certainly a way to give you further proof that my family belongs in the zoo. What do you say we go sit down and eat before all the people here grasp the fact that there are two WWE wrestlers here? And can we pretend that umm Taylor is not related to me?"

Randy laughed as he followed the young woman to a table.

The two choosing to pretend they had not seen the short luchador or the young birthday girl.

-X-X-

Jerry "The King" Lawler was making his way out the exit of the arena, his bag being pulled along behind him. He was ready to go to his hotel and well get plastered, as this episode of Raw had certainly turned out to be a very interesting one. He was still in shock over his niece being broadcasted naked for the entire world to see. He was going to have to talk to that girl's father. King was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a voice behind him.

"King hold up. I wanted to ask you something." Came the voice of one Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

King rolled his eyes, great just what he needed to end such a wonderful day.

"Hunter what is it?"

"Well King I was just wondering.." Hunter's voice trailed off as he looked around him and then moved a few steps closer to king.

"I was wondering if you could give me your niece's number. I must say I liked what I saw and I am sure that I could convince her to drop that thug and go for the more glorious me. I mean yeah I couldn't' marry her or anything, but she did seem like she could be a good lay or hell I'd talk any of your nieces' numbers. They were all pretty hot. And well you know it never hurts to have some standby ass ready to go at a moment's notice in the major cities."

King looked at Hunter with disgust.

"You know Hunter I used to like you, but you know what…if you ever even think of coming near any of my nieces I will go straight to Stephanie. You need someone to keep you in line and I am sure she could do just that. And if you so much as mention the fact that we had this conversation I'll make sure that some other particular wrestlers hear of it and kick your ass you over grown Gonzo impersonator. I mean damn man your nose has needs it's own zip code it's huge!"

King turned and walked off before Hunter decided to attack him for calling him Gonzo.

King sighed. He could not believe the trouble his nieces had caused. They had ensured tonight that he would not live as long as he'd once hoped. The worrying for Keeley alone had to have taken ten years off his life. Sometimes King was grateful he was still single. Women were nothing but trouble. Wait what was he thinking? Only family was trouble. No women were wonderful glorious objects to be worshipped. He just wanted to make sure his nieces were not seen that way.

-X-X-

Randy and Krista had ordered their food, the waitress a bubbly high school dropout named Candy had stared at Randy causing Krista to narrow her eyes every time the young woman came near and making the St. Louis' native smile.

They ate, had small talk and avoided looking over towards the bar.

Finally when they finished eating Randy looked at Krista.

"So. Let me see I know that you work as a day care teacher, admirable. You seem to have quiet a temper and love putting your older sister in her place, but I can tell you and she have a good relationship. You apparently drive similar to one John Cena, causing the car's occupants to want to pray to Jesus for mercy and you kiss really well. Hmm what more do I need to know?"

Randy raised an eyebrow in question at the young woman.

"Well…I am obviously the niece of Jerry Lawler. I love my family but often wonder if they should be in a zoo or insane asylum and well I like you. What more do you need to know? I mean learning everything on the first date…first dinner leaves no mystery and you can quickly become bored by me."

Randy wanted to call her on saying date, but decided to let her slide for now.

"Well you have a point but I don't think I could ever get bored by you."

She smiled.

"Well tell me a little about you. I mean I know you are a wrestler and well I know a lot from that, but what about the guy Randy, what's he like?"

"Well the guy Randy likes rock, likes to eat Japanese and Italian, likes pretty girls who blush when he looks at them, and well I have two younger siblings, Becky and Nathan, so I can understand the zoo comment. I too like an air of mystery."

"Well sounds like we have a lot in common. I foresee us becoming good friends. Now what do you say…"

Krista didn't complete her thought as she was suddenly hit from behind by a bottle cap. She turned prepared to kill someone and saw her sister, Taylor hanging allover the much shorter Rey Mysterio. Both were wobblingly making their way over to the table.

"Krista! When did you get here? I gotta tell you that this is the best birf day present I could have gotten from ya. Loves ya lots for it! And oh I have to tell you…I have decided to become a professional stripper. Rey here has said he would help me!"

Randy and Krista shared a look.

"How do you mean? Is he going to be your partner? Helping you um strip off your clothes or what give you lessons? It seems he must have some experience at it." Krista said in reply looking over the pair, who were both missing several articles of clothing.

"Well yeah. I mean I need training, but I was gonna ass Uncle J if he could help too!"

"You were going to ask Uncle Jerry to help you learn to strip? That is gross Taylor!"

"No it's not. He is a professional and can help! I need help, I can't do it alone! So what are you doin'?"

"Querida, it appears that she and studly here are on a date. I think you and I should stay and chaperone! Don't want them getting it on like John and Keeley. They need supervision and well if they do get it on, I have my camera with me!"

Randy raised an eyebrow. This was certainly turning into an interesting night.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and the plot line.

Notes: Does anyone want a sequel or an epilogue? And if you do what are your ideas or wants for it. The lyrics to the song Keeley sings to herself are from Seal's Crazy.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Eighteen

Previously: "Querida, it appears that she and studly here are on a date. I think you and I should stay and chaperone! Don't want them getting it on like John and Keeley. They need supervision and well if they do get it on, I have my camera with me!"

Randy raised an eyebrow. This was certainly turning into an interesting night.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Keeley sat on the couch waiting for John to emerge from his shower so they could leave. And well she couldn't help but let her mind wonder. Currently she was singing Seal's "Crazy" to herself.

"But we're never gonna survive unless...

We get a little crazy.

No we're never gonna survive unless...

We are a little...

Crazy..."

Keeley jumped at the sound of a voice.

"Takin' to singin' to ya self I see. Hmm…and if I am correct…Seal? Dang woman we really gotta work on ya musical choices if ya gonna continue bein' my girl."

Keeley looked at the Jersey clad John Cena. He had wet hair but it was covered with a Word Life ball cap. He looked like lust personified.

"And what is wrong with my music choice? Just because I am singing a song it doesn't mean that you have to work on my musical choice. Just because I wasn't singing one of say your songs doesn't mean anything."

"Geez woman can't you take a joke? Damn."

Keeley rolled her eyes as she moved to a standing position.

"So are you finally ready to leave?"

"No I ain't."

"Why?"

"Cause I need t' do somethin'."

"And that is?"

"This."

He leaned forward pulling Keeley to him and hushing her with a very through kiss.

"Okay, can we go now?"

John rolled his eyes.

"Yes woman we can go now."

"Good."

Keeley moved towards the door and waited on John to pick up his bag and his belt.

"Ya wanna carry my belt?"

"Umm not so much thanks."

"Fine. You jus' turned down somethin' no other woman would turn down."

"So I think you should have figured out by now I am not an ordinary woman."

"True…"

John's words were lost as he suddenly grew quiet and froze.

Keeley turned when she didn't feel John's presence behind her.

"What?"

John didn't speak he just pointed. Keeley's eyes followed his figure. She looked down and saw a rather large spider scurrying across the floor in the WWE Champion's direction.

"So…step on it and kill it."

John shook his head, still unable to speak.

"What you don't believe in cruelty to insects?"

John shook his head indicating that wasn't what was wrong.

"Well what? Wait, are you afraid of spiders?"

John gave Keeley a pointed look that told her to not enough think of laughing, but it didn't keep her from smiling.

"Oh that is soo cute. It is okay to be afraid of spiders. Here I'll kill it for you sweetheart!" She said mockingly.

She stepped forward crushing the spider underneath her shoe.

"See no biggie, it's dead. Now can we go?"

John rolled his eyes.

"I should break up with ya for makin' fun of me."

"Oh really? Fine I dare you!"

"Nah. I think I'll at least get some outta ya first, and then maybe drop ya."

"Ouch!" He said as he was hit by Keeley.

"What woman? I was kidding jeez. I am a joker; I am what I am, and babe thus far ya seem to enjoy it, so get over it!"

They continued bickering as they made their way out of the arena and to John's rental car of a Red 2005 Mustang.

-X-X-

"OH My Dear Lord thank you so much for getting me home in one piece! I am so going to church on Sunday!" came the voice of Keeley as she practically ran from the car.

"What?"

"I am never ever voluntarily riding in a car being driven by you again! I am surprised I am not a spot on the damn asphalt right now."

"What? There ain't nothing wrong wit' my driving! So what I like t' use the power of the car! Big deal!"

Keeley stared at John as if he had grown a third eye before she turned and walked towards her house, getting her keys out of her purse as she went.

"And I like living. So never again, Cena, never again."

"By the end of th' night, babe, you'll be beggin' me for it!"

"Sure. And right now I just want food. So shut up so I can unlock the door!"

John grew quiet and came to stand behind Keeley as she finally unlocked the door and they entered.

The door entered into a kitchen that looked as if you could eat off the floor.

"Damn woman don't'cha believe in cleaning?" Cena said sarcastically.

"No. Actually I haven't cleaned up in a few days. I have been a little busy."

"Sure. Well it's cleaner than my house."

"I am sure. Make yourself comfortable, I am going to go upstairs and change. Behave while I am gone."

John stared after Keeley as she left sticking out his tongue.

He walked down the connecting hallway she had gone through and found himself in a den. He looked from the comfortable sofa and chairs to the fire place to the entertainment center. He walked over to it and found several shelves of DVDs and even dare it be…video games? The more John was finding out about his now declared girlfriend the more he knew he was in trouble. This was the kind of girl he could marry.

"And where the hell did that thought come from?" He said out loud.

He shook his head and continued to look for a few minutes in the hopes of distracting himself. After what felt like an eternity he moved from the toys for boys section as many women seemed to believe media stuff to be.

"Man what the hell is takin' her so long?"

He said out loud yet again. Hmm…a naughty thought popped into his head. He quickly exited the den and found the stairs. He climbed them two at a time and followed his ears to the room that was Keeley's.

He pushed through the half open door.

Keeley had turned around when she heard John enter the room. She was stripped down to her bra and a pair of pajama bottoms and standing her bed.

"Ya know I was downstairs and thought to myself…why am I down here when Keeley is upstairs? So I decided to take action and come find ya. So this is your room…hmm..."

John pushed the door shut behind him and walked closer and closer to the young woman with every word he said.

He stopped right in front of her taking her pajama top from her hands and throwing it to the floor somewhere behind him.

"I don' think ya will need that."

He then leaned down and kissed Keeley.

"Now what do ya say we finish what we started earlier?"


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own only the OCs.

Notes: Under encouragement from a friend (cough, Kristi, cough), I guess I am upping the rating. Warning Sexual content. Warning SEX is in this part! You have been warned.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Nineteen

Previously: Randy raised an eyebrow. This was certainly turning into an interesting night.

--------

He stopped right in front of her taking her pajama top from her hands and throwing it to the floor somewhere behind him.

"I don' think ya will need that."

He then leaned down and kissed Keeley.

"Now what do ya say we finish what we started earlier?"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

A little while had pasted since Randy and Krista had been joined at the table by Rey and Taylor. Randy had drank two Jack and Cokes, but Krista refrained from drinking, pleading being the DD. But Rey and Taylor had demonstrated they could take tequila shots very well.

Krista was very impressed with her little sister's alcohol tolerance; by her estimate she had had at least five shots in the time since she had joined the table.

The little luchador had as well and well Randy, who had moved to the seat next to Krista, whispered into her ear that the last time he had seen Rey drink tequila, the cute luchador had tried to slow dance with Undertaker, thinking he was a robust woman and he had stripped upon returning to the hotel and run naked through the hotel, almost getting every WWE wrestler kicked out.

Krista laughed.

Rey and Taylor were suddenly very quiet.

"Why so quiet?"

"Umm I was just wondering if I should do what the teal colored fairy is telling me to do."

Taylor had a look of concentration on her face.

Krista looked a little worried as did Randy.

"You see the teal colored fairy to? Did he tell you his name? He won't tell me!"

"Yes his name is Roderigo Spencer O'Hare the Third! But he said I can call him Jim Bob!"

"Aww…so what does Jim Bob want you to do Taylor? He is telling me to strip naked and give Randy a lap dance, cause Randy is sexy and he loves him."

Randy looks a little worried at Rey's words.

"Really? He told me to go wash my hands so I can give him head later or was it I need to wash my hair cause I have a lot of head in it?"

Taylor scratches her head.

"Umm Taylor I think you have had enough sweetie. Are you about ready to go home?"

"No! I never want to go home! I can't leave until I tell everyone in the bar I love them and give them a lap dance."

Taylor suddenly gets up and walks over to a nearby table that has two guys and a girl sitting at it.

Girl: Excuse me may we help you?

Taylor ignores the girl and looks at the guy the girl is obviously at the bar with.

She smiles, which he returns in politeness.

Suddenly she walks around the table and straddles his lap and tries to move around. Krista got up from the table to follow her but she doesn't get to her in enough time to prevent the young woman from grabbing Taylor by the back of her hair and pulling her off her boyfriend.

Girl: Alright Bitch…that's enough…get the hell off my man.

"Hey hey I was just doing what Jim Bob told me to do!"

"Sure. I don't' care who told you to…I am going to kick your ass!"

Before the girl can hit Taylor Krista stops her hand.

"I am so sorry. It's her 21st birthday and apparently she has been drinking a little too much. I think I need to take her home."

Krista moves to put her arms around Taylor and pull her with her back over to the table, but the girl won't let go.

"So if you could umm let her go..."

The girl finally lets Taylor go and Krista pulls her back to the table, where Randy has been trying to stop Rey from giving him a lap dance.

"Dude, stop it! I don't want a damn lap dance and if I do I want it from Krista not you! I don't swing that way Rey and I didn't think you did either, but damn man!"

"Hey what about that time you posed for those shower pics that Cena took—"

"You know what Rey," Randy said placing his hand over Rey's mouth, " I think you have had enough. You know what. I think you and Taylor have had enough."

Krista nodded as she returned with Taylor in tow, instead of sitting Taylor into a seat alone, Krista sat down pulling Taylor on to her lap and wrapping her arms around her sister.

Taylor leaned back sleepily.

"You know what Krista, I love you. Thank you so much for my birthday gift, but my birthday is not over. Rey here has yet to give me a gift! And he was supposed to give it to me at his hotel room, when he said he would pop my cork or was it cherry for me? I don't remember."

"I said I would pop your cherry for you cause you're hot, mami! Taylor is my hot mami!"

It took Randy and Krista ten minutes to finally subdue the pair enough after their latest outburst. Finally they shared a look that said, we have to get these two out of here.

They made it to Keeley's Highlander without trouble, buckled the drunken pair in the back seat and then got in.

"So, so much for our date."

Randy said to Krista causing her to smile.

"Hey it's cool. But where should we take these two?"

"Umm where do you live? Does Taylor live.."

"Taylor lives with our dad. I live with a roommate. Your hotel?"

"Umm no…Rey is sharing with someone and so am I."

"I know we can take them to Keeley's! She certainly won't be home, I think she and Cena will probably I hope be at his hotel. So we can take them there, put them to bed (a chores of yays from the backseat) separately! And then raid Kee's movie collection."

"Sounds like a plan."

-X-X-

Meanwhile…

"Yeah I think we should finish what we started earlier."

John smiled.

"Good."

He leaned into to kiss Keeley hard once more, then pushed her backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed.

He gently pushed her backwards looking down at the young woman with lust filled eyes.

He took off his jersey, briefly breaking eye contact. It found a home somewhere behind him. He then toed off his shoes and fell onto the bed and on top of Keeley.

He leaned down once more connecting his lips with hers in a searing kiss. He pushed her mouth open with is tongue, invading it's wet recesses.

Her tongue quickly connected with his in an age old duel for dominance.

The pair kissed, hands roaming until the need for air was too great. John pulled back bringing his hands underneath Keeley and finding the clasp of her bra. He quickly undid it, and pulled it off her.

Keeley's hands began a decent down John's back coming around to meet at the button for his pants, quickly undoing it.

John threw the bra to the floor as he moved his hips up to allow Keeley to push them down his legs; he finished the work for her pulling them off. John was left in only his boxers. He quickly re-joined Keeley on the bed as she pulled him to her once more. They connected in a brief kiss, before he began to kiss the side of her face, her ear, where he sucked causing the brunette to moan in appreciation.

Her mouth too found an ear and began to suck as her hands made their way once again to his hips. One staying on a hip, the other being either bold or rebellious searing a path across the brown haired man's waist. John returned Keeley's moans as he felt her hand dip into his underwear and find him.

John's hands found Keeley's breast, her hips, her back. Everywhere they touched felt like fire and the fire was burning out of control. John quickly brought his lips back to Keeley's in yet another searing kiss.

His hands then began to move down her body coming to rest at her jeans, which he quickly unbuttoned, and began to push down her hips, Keeley helping by rising up. He also was sure to get her underwear as well, pulling both items down and off. He stood for a minute pulling off his boxers as well, and then rejoined Keeley on the bed once again covering the young woman.

And the two finally fulfilled the age old dance they had been participating in all day as he entered her body and made her his.

-X-X-

It was some time later before either was coherent enough to even desire to move from the bed.

They pair had finally made it under the blankets of Keeley's bed. John was lying on his back, Keeley's head resting on his shoulder; he had an arm wrapped around her.

Keeley leaned up to look down at John leaning in for a kiss, but stopped when she heard his stomach growl. John shrugged.

"Ya musta made me burn so much energy I need to eat now."

"Sure…blame it all on me. Speaking of food I am hungry. What do you say we go downstairs and raid my fridge?"

"Sounds like a plan."

John was already rising to a sitting position but paused to kiss Keeley. The pair finally broke apart getting out of bed, John pulling on his boxers, Keeley pulling on his jersey.

They left the room, holding hands and made their way downstairs. They were almost to the kitchen when they suddenly heard the door open.

"No Rey…Taylor stop it!'

They shared a look then looked towards the door to see Krista, Randy, Taylor and Rey make their way into the house knowing that any plans they had had just gone to hell.

----------------------------

A/N: Okay so that was my first time really writing anything like that. So what did you think? Thanks for reading, I appreciate all the reviews! Mel


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except the OCs.

Notes: So the rating was upped for those of you who don't know.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Twenty

Previously: They left the room, holding hands and made their way downstairs. They were almost to the kitchen when they suddenly heard the door open.

"No Rey…Taylor stop it!'

They shared a look then looked towards the door to see Krista, Randy, Taylor and Rey make their way into the house knowing that any plans they had had just gone to hell.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"What in the hell are y'all doing here?"

Came the annoyed voice of Keeley as she saw the quintet making their way into her house.

"Krista don't you have your own place and Taylor has free reign of dad's five bedroom house. And your sidekicks don't they have oh I don't know hotel rooms?"

Krista looked up to see John and Keeley standing in the hallway as she entered the house pulling Taylor by the arm.

"Oh, umm, hey, I didn't think you would be hom—"

She stopped as she noticed the state of dress or more correctly undress of the pair.

"Umm, were we umm ah interrupting something?"

Before either could answer Randy came bursting through the door dragging a very drunk Mexican luchador who was trying to get loose from Randy, to do what no one really knew.

"Man, Ese, let me go! I swear I just want to finish what Jim Bob told me to do then I'll go to bed! I swear!"

"Yeah umm how bout hell no! I do not want you giving me a damn lap dance man!"

John and Keeley shared a look, as wrapped an arm around her pulling her back to lean against him. They were sure there was a story connected to the words, but did they really want to know it?

Randy looked up as he shut the door behind Rey and then tried avoid the short wrestler.

"Oh hey guys…umm we didn't think…oh umm shit. We interrupted something. I thought you said they weren't going to be here?"

Randy looked at Keeley with a raised brow then to the WWE Champion, who was giving him a stare that definitely told the Legend Killer he was going to get his ass kicked later.

"Yeah man ya did interrupt som'thing. But whateva. Why the hell are y'all here?"

"Well you see what happened.." Randy began at the same time Krista did.

They shared a look both not overly anxious to speak first.

Finally Krista spoke up.

"Well what had happened was…umm we went out to eat and ran into frick and frack both getting very drunk and well we have spent most of the night babysitting them. And then they started talking about seeing a blue fairy.."

"Hey it's a teal fairy and his name is Roderigo Spencer O'Hare the third, but we can call him JIM BOB!"

"Yeah umm what she said."

Keeley didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Continue your explanation before I throw all your asses out of MY house."

Krista rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Mom. Don't even try to use the damn "teacher voice" on me. Now like I said they starting talking a bout a teal fairy that told them to do stuff, then Taylor started talking about having her cherry or cork popped and well I can't take Taylor home, dad would kill her and my roommate is at home and the hotel was just not an option so we came here. I am sorry."

Keeley took a deep breathe.

"Fine. You all can stay but if they start to vomit and mess up anything I will personally castrate your boy toy and the luchador and dye Taylor's hair green and cut all of yours off. Now get them to the couch and I'll get them some water."

Randy and Krista shared a look of relief as they began to pull the pair towards the couch, both seemingly docile and going along with being lead for the time being anyway.

Keeley just shrugged her shoulders and sighed before pulling away from John and turning to go into the kitchen. John stood for a minute and didn't know if he should follow or go "supervise."

He opted for supervision as he made his way over to the foursome at the couch.

Taylor was now sitting back on the couch stroking a pillow telling it that it was "a pretty kitty." Rey was looking at Randy and trying to convince him that all he had to do was sit down and take it like a man it would be over in a few minutes. Randy just shook his head no and moved to sit in one of the matching chairs.

Krista stared at the young champion.

"What wanted to come see exactly how drunk they are? Or do you want to see if you can get them to pass out so you can continue you're fun?"

The West Newbury native raised an eyebrow at the young woman's tone.

"What ya jealous ya sister got some and you clearly ain't?"

"No!"

John didn't believe her.

"Sure whatever ya say. So Randy Rey wants t' give you a lap dance? When did you two start datin'?"

Randy rolled his eyes and threw a throw pillow at his friend which was easily caught causing the young man's smirk to grow.

"We aren't dating you immature ass and I like girls thanks very much!"

"Sure ya do. Keep tellin' ya self that, maybe one day it'll be true."

Randy was just about to rise from the chair when he was suddenly stopped.

"What the fuck! Rey get the hell off of me!"

"Sorry, amigo, but I can't I told ya I have to do what the teal fairy wants me to. So take it like a man you prissy bitch!"

In the time Randy had been distracted by John, Rey had made his way from the couch to well Randy's lap. The short luchador was now occupying Randy's lap, causing the WWE Champion and Krista to have fits of laughter. Taylor was still rubbing her "kitty." And Randy had his eyes closed in an effort to try and forget who was on his lap.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Keeley yelled as she made her way into the room carrying a tray of slices of bread and two large glasses of water as well as a pitcher of water.

"Well it seems Rey here couldn' resist the charms of the Legend Killer and well they are gonna announce the engagement any day now."

"We are not getting engaged you asshole. I want him to get the hell off of me, especially now so I can kick your ass. Someone help me!"

The protests of Randy had everyone even more in hysterics.

Keeley put the tray down and tired to hide her smile at the legend killer's predicament. As far as she was concerned served him right for invading her house.

Keeley was just standing up again when she was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Sissy! I love you! Thank you so much for my birthday present. But I have a question!"

Came the very excited voice of Taylor from her position on top of Keeley, who had landed harshly on the floor hitting her head and causing her to say 'damn it."

She brought a hand up to rub at the back of her head and looked up to her sister.

"What Taylor? You know what why don't you get the hell off of me?"

Randy looked down at the pair, Rey still perched on his lap, and stuck his tongue out at the young woman.

"Sissy, I love you! But can I use your room and can I have a condom, after Rey gives Randy his lap dance he is supposed to play pop the cork with me!"

"What? Hell no! The only one having sex in my bed tonight is me! And Taylor I think you need to go to bed alone!"

"Hey ya mean ya don' need me? Ya gonna finish havin' sex with yourself? Hmm..can I video tape it?"

"Someone smack Cena right now, cause I can't. I mean we are…damn it…I am just going to shut up now. Could someone please get Taylor the hell off me?"

"I'll do it!"

Rey Mysterio had apparently grown tired of giving the Legend Killer a "lap dance." He appeared wobbly behind Taylor and bent over to try and pull her up.

Keeley looked at the others.

"What no sober person wants to help me?"

All three shared a look, they supposed they should help, but it was just so much more fun to watch Rey do it. And well Randy had no desire to help the young woman after she had laughed at him.

"No?"

"Well if a certain someone wants to ever have sex again he will help!"

Randy looked up at Cena, "Man I think your girl is threatening you."

"Nah. She jus' says that. She knows deep down she couldn't make it wit' out me."

Randy rolled his eyes as he watched Cena go to push Rey out of the way, pull Taylor up and sit her down on the couch and then pull Keeley up off the floor, checking the back of her head to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sorry babe but it really was funny."

Keeley gave him a death glare as she turned to look at the pair on the couch, who had curled up together and fallen asleep.

"Well I would say they need to be woken up and drink some water, but they both deserve the hangovers. As for you two…" she said turning around to face the other three.

Krista had taken up the vacated spot on Randy's lap. John was still behind Keeley.

"You two get to continue babysitting. I am going back upstairs. If I so much as hear a freaking peep out of any of you, y'all can go sleep on the damn curb. Now good night!"

She turned and made to go up the stairs stopping to turn around and stare.

"Man I think she's trying to tell you something."

Randy said nudging John.

"Oh yeah. Night y'all."

John took off after Keeley leaving the four alone in the living room.

"Man he is so whipped."

"I heard that!"

Came a yell from upstairs.

"Well it's the truth."

"Whatevra…at least I am havin' sex and sleepin' in a bed!"

Randy opened his mouth the reply but was cut off at the sound of a slamming door.

"Well this as certainly been a heck of a night."


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Rating: R or M for sexual content. You are warned.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

Notes: Who wants Cena or Orton for Christmas?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Twenty-One

Previously: "Whatevra…at least I am havin' sex and sleepin' in a bed!"

Randy opened his mouth the reply but was cut off at the sound of a slamming door.

"Well this as certainly been a heck of a night."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

John slammed the door shut after him, entering the bedroom to find Keeley back under the blankets feigning sleep. John smirked to himself. However to deal with this?

"OHMYGOD WHATTHEHELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" came the shrill screams of Keeley as John Cena stood above her holding a cup of water that was currently pouring onto Keeley.

"Good now that you're awake we can continue what we were doin' earlier."

Keeley sat up pulling the blankets up around her only to throw them off in disgust as they were soaked. She looked up at Cena with murder in her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking? Now I have to change all the blankets. I should make you go back downstairs and join the other idiots."

She got up from the bed and made to move around Cena only to be stopped by him grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, chest to chest. Keeley tried to struggle only to have him smirk down at her.

"Why so jumpy? It's not like I say poured the whole cup on ya."

"No but you poured some on me that is enough. If you value your balls at all you will let me go right now Cena."

John appeared to think about it for a minute before he moved the cup to a position above her head.

"Don't even think about it!"

"I never do babe, never do."

Then suddenly Keeley was showered in cold water as he turned the cup upside down and poured it all over her, water splashing on to him.

He dropped the cup and brought his other hand around her waist as well.

"Great now that you're up…why don' we finish what we started?"

"We have already done that. I think you need to let me go right now Cena!"

"Nah. I think I'll keep ya for a while."

Keeley rolled her eyes and began to struggle in the WWE Champion's embrace.

"Let me go!"

"No. I have an idea…."

He then leaned down and captured Keeley's lips with his own, taking advantage of her distress by pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"Ouch…damn it woman, wha' did I do to deserve that?"

Cena said loosing his grip on Keeley's waist so he could bring a hand up to check his lip for blood.

"You poured cold water on me that is what you did to deserve that."

Keeley moved from John to her bathroom and the linen closet there, beginning to pull out clean, dry sheets.

She turned and made to exit the room, but found her way obstructed by the 6'1 wall that was John Cena.

"Excuse me…could you please get out of my way!"

John continued to stand there looking down at the young woman with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Keeley tried to push him out of the way with the hand; he didn't budge.

"Seriously John I am not kidding could you move please? I want to change the sheets on my bed so I can get some sleep."

John still didn't speak, but he did move, just not the way Keeley was hoping.

Cena moved forward causing Keeley to have to walk backwards to avoid falling.

"John what the hell?"

Cena continued to ignore her as he continued with his journey to wherever.

Finally Keeley felt something solid hit her back. She turned slightly to see that she had run into the door for her shower stall.

John's eyes stayed connected with Keeley's as he reached behind her with his right hand turning on the knob for hot water in the stall.

"John you're scaring me. Seriously I'm sorry for biting you. Okay? John?"

Cena then leaned down and captured Keeley's lips with his own, causing her to drop the bed linen as her hands found neck, pulling him in closer as his hands come to rest on either side of the young woman.

Keeley's lips opening, her tongue coming out to trace the outline of the blue eyed man's lips, then to push forward into his open mouth, his own tongue coming out to duel for dominance with hers, the pair kissing for several minutes before breaking apart. John's mouth blazing a path towards Keeley's ear, where he proceeded to nibble on the lobe causing the young woman to moan.

Keeley's took the chance to catch her breathe. Her hands moved down the Massachusetts native's back, making for the waist band of his boxers.

John continued to kiss and nibble at Keeley's ear lobe, but his hands moved all over the young woman's body, making for the hem of his jersey which she still wore. The two broke apart so items of clothing could be removed and thrown haphazardly around the bathroom.

They pair fused mouths once more, kissing the other breathless. They broke apart and finally seemed to remember that the shower water was running as they could feel the steam from it surrounding them.

John stepping in first pulling Keeley by the hand, he pushed the stall door closed and then pulled Keeley to him under the steady stream of hot water. They kissed for several minutes before John pulled Keeley up from the stall floor, her legs wrapping around his waist. John moved forward until Keeley's back gently connected with the shower wall. John putting one hand on Keeley's hip to hold her steady as he transferred some of her weight to the wall. His other hand finding her to see if she were ready. What he found made him smile against her lips.

Keeley's hands roamed all over his body, one coming to rest on him, finding him more than ready. The other coming to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer so they could continue kissing.

The pair continued for a few more minutes before John finally entered Keeley with a groan. The pair soon becoming lost in one another, never noticing when the water ran cold as they were generating enough heat of their own.

-X-X-

"So well have you at least had fun tonight?"

"Yes. Although I really could have done with out the lap dance from Rey. I think I am going to need therapy for years. It was so traumatizing."

Krista smiled as she leaned back against the young Legend Killer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we should move frick and frack? Or just leave them on the couch?"

Krista said not really looking at the pair, who was passed out together on the couch. Taylor was wrapped around her "kitty." Rey was sprawled on the opposite end, snoring rather loudly.

"Now do you really want to disturb the sleeping beauties? I mean think about it if we move 'em they are more than likely to awaken and still be talking about that damn fairy they saw. Do we really want to see what else Jim Bob could possibly make them do?"

Krista smiled, not that Randy could see it.

"Good point."

"The better question is what are John and Keeley doing upstairs. Man he is already so whipped and they just started dating."

"True but why are you so focused on whatever everybody else is doing? Why don't we figure out what we can do since we have to baby sit these two drunken idiots."

"Hmm that is a good question. We could play play station, I see your sister has it. We could watch movies or play hide the drunken peoples' clothing. You could tell me your life story. I could tell you how I lost my virginity. You could tell me if you like to…"

Randy shut up as Krista hit him.

"What did I say wrong?"

Krista rolled her eyes.

"You really are clueless. Fine earlier when I said I wanted to just be friends I lied! I like you. I am just not sure if you are ready for say the type of relationship I would want."

Randy's brow furrowed.

"What kind of relationship is that? You want to go out and have fun then talk about it, you want to have sex, and you want to be 'girlfriends'"?

"Oh my god! I understand how John felt earlier. I like you. I think you like me otherwise you would have gone running once you heard Taylor start talking about a teal colored fairy. So forget I said I just want to be friends. I want to date you!"

The pair on the couch moved a little at her rise in voice octave.

Randy made a 'shh' with his finger.

"Fine. Okay let me think. I like you; you like me; hmm, you have a very crazy family; I have crazy friends. I think we were a match made in lunatic heaven. So…only one more question…how are you at making out?"

Randy smiled when Krista looked serious then heard his question and almost hit him. He caught her hand though, bringing it to his lips.

"So does that mean you will have sex with me like I am sure John and Keeley are doing right now?"

"No. I am sorry I do not move that fast."

"Oh well. How do you feel about kissing me?"

"Sounds good."

Randy moved a hand up to the back of Krista's head, the other coming to rest on the side of her face as she leaned forward, her hands coming to rest at the back of his neck. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss, that steady grew heavier as the minutes ticked by. Pretty soon the pair lost all sense of time as they began to make out.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter is more sappy not really funny, but I am sure the steamy ness made up for it. Tell me what ya think! Mel


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own only the OCs.

Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviews and well those who read, just review and I'll thank you personally! Just kidding. Glad most people seem to be enjoying the story.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Twenty Two

Previously on the OC…(just kidding): Rey and Taylor finally passed out; Randy and Krista finally made out; and John went swimming.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Randy awoke the next morning feeling as though something heavy was leaning on his chest and he had an ache in his back, from what he assumed was the position in which he slept. But it wasn't that uncomfortable that he wouldn't be able to continue sleeping. He was unsure of what woke him up until he heard the noise again.

"I want to play it!  
The game is called Mario Twins.

They look the same.

Well"

"What the fuck?"

He said opening his eyes, looking down seeing that Krista was still asleep in his arms.

He heard the noise again.

"Good gawd...they look so God damn like the same person.  
I would say to them "You want ice cream cone?"  
Both of them say yes.  
How in the hell?

They are twins. That's why."

Randy looked up and saw that the stereo in the living room had been turned on to a god awful volume. How the hell anyone, especially Krista who was close to a speaker, could sleep through it was beyond him.

He heard a noise on his left side and turned to look; what he saw amazed him.

Rey was standing there, wide awake, watching as Taylor was spinning around and around in circles, singing along with the lyrics to the song.

Randy stared as Taylor began to spin faster to the odd sounding song.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Aww sleeping beauty is up!"

"We are singing and dancing, well actually Taylor is. I am supervising!"

"What the hell is she singing and dancing to?"

"It's called Mario Twins by Group X! It's my favorite song!"

"Why the hell do you have it blaring when there are people trying to sleeping?"

Krista, who had begun to move around as the conversation had progressed, said suddenly causing Randy to jump a little bit as he had been paying attention to frick and frack.

"I don't know. I wanted everybody to wake up?"

Rey said innocently.

"KRISTA YOU'RE AWAKE! YAY! MY WORLD IS COMPLETE!"

Taylor yelled at the top of her lungs as she had just noticed Krista rejoining the land of the awake. She walked over to the pair occupying the chair and reached down and pulled Krista up by her hand.

"Ouch. What the hell Taylor? Why don't you have a hangover?"

"I don't know I just have so much energy! I just want to dance and sing and play! You have to dance with me!"

Taylor grabbed a hold of Krista's other hand and began to spin around and around. Rey was beginning to dance circles around the pair and Randy just wanted to find a hard object and hit both drunkards over the head.

"Alright Taylor you need to let go of me right now!"

Krista yelled at her sister in an effort to make her stop. She decided to try a different approach and made herself dead weight in an effort to slow the bubbly young woman down. It didn't faze Taylor as she let go of Krista's hands and joined Rey in dancing circles around Krista as the song began to repeat.

"TURN UP THE VOLUME!"

"Okay, sure thing sexy mami!"

Randy got a frightened look on his face as he stood and began to make his way over to Rey who held the stereo remote.

"Rey don't even think of turning that volume up! I swear I will kill you!"

Rey easily moved away from the tall young man, ducking down to run between his legs, but miscalculating and causing Randy to fall forward, right on top of the annoyed Krista.

Taylor burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha…you can't even stand up right! Hah, Rey volume now!"

"Yes ma'am."

The volume on the song suddenly increased ten fold as Randy and Krista shared a look from the floor that said they wanted to kill the pair. Randy moved to get up from Krista, but was stopped by a yell from the stairs.

Randy looked up to see a very pissed off looking WWE Champion.

"What the hell are y'all doin'? Some people are tryin' to sleep!"

John finished making his way down the stairs. He was yet again in his boxers and sleep was still evident in the corners of his blue eyes.

"It's seven in the mornin'. Why the fuck don' they have hangovers?"

He said looking down at Randy and Krista, who were trying to get up from the floor, but pointing over to Rey and Taylor who were now acting out the song in what could possibly be called interpretative dance.

Randy could sympathize with how John felt.

"I have no idea man, but I am with you…I want to kill them both."

John looked at Randy as if to say then why the hell didn't you, then made his way over to the pair. He grabbed the stereo remote from the tattooed wrestler's hands, shutting off the annoying object then throwing the remote to Randy.

"Hide the damn thing man."

Randy nodded and left the interesting situation in search of a hiding place, Taylor made to follow him, only to be stopped by a firm grip from Krista on her wrist.

"I think not."

Taylor looked as if she wanted to cry, but stopped short of it from the look Krista was giving her.

"Go sit down on the couch now!"

Taylor complied.

John looked at his friend and leaned his head towards the couch as well. Rey tried to shake his head no but the glint in the other young man's eye made him comply.

"Now y'all be good kids and sit here for a minute while the adults figure out what to do to ya asses."

The pair sat back on the couch as John turned his back and began to walk over to Krista who was trying to stay far away from her sister in fear that she would throttle her.

John rubbing his temples said," Why the hell are they up? Don' they know no normal people are up at this ungodly hour?"

Krista shook her head. She sure as hell didn't want to be up right now. She had been sleeping well in the Legend Killer's arms.

"I think we should have given them sleeping pills. Make them sleep all day!"

"I agree."

Came the voice of Randy Orton as he reentered the room.

"Did ya hide it?"

"Yes. I will tell you later, right now god forbid they overhear. What the hell was that song?"

"I don't know but I wanna kill whoever wrote it."

Randy and Krista both nodded. Just then Randy looked over the young champion's shoulder.

"Umm John where are they?"

"Huh?"

John suddenly turned to see that the pair had escaped the living room.

The sudden yell from upstairs told them where they were. All three made for the stairs and the sound of the yell.

-X-X-

When John had left the bed to go downstairs and check the noise, Keeley had rolled onto his vacated spot and gone back to sleep. She was sure the champion could take care of it or he would if he ever wanted to see her naked again.

Keeley had gone back to sleep and had been in the middle of a very nice dream about a wrestling ring and a certain West Newbury native, when she heard the door open.

She mumbled in her sleep…"What took you so long?"

When she didn't hear an answer she just assumed John didn't' want to speak so she continued to keep her eyes closed, but she very suddenly had a rude awaking.

"What the hell! John?" She opened her eyes though her certainly didn't see the object of her affection.

"Hey sis! How are you? We thought you might like to join us in our singing and dancing downstairs."

Taylor was on top of her sister. She had made a running start and landed right on top of her; there faces were right at each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you Taylor?"

"Umm nothing? What's up with you Kee, besides John?"

"Hey mami, don't go being mean now."

Came the voice of Rey Mysterio who was by the door, but suddenly his voice was suddenly closer as he repeated Taylor's actions, making a running start and coming to land on top of Taylor and Keeley.

"Ouch. OH MY GOD…Get THE HELL Off OF ME!"

"What's up mami's sister?"

Before Keeley could tell off the luchador, the door to the room opened and in came the rest of the zoo.

Randy and Krista not even trying to hide their laughs at Keeley's predicament.

John though was really not in a mood to deal with anything funny; he'd had enough of the pair's antics for a long time.

"What the hell is wrong wit' you two? Get the hell off Keeley now and outta this room or I will kill ya both!"


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then my precious little OC's so don't' go stealin' or borrowin' with out asking.

Notes: Nothing new.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Twenty-Three

Previously: Rey and Taylor caused more trouble. Making everyone want to kill them.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Before either trouble maker could say anything, Keeley did.

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

"Seven a.m."

"Shit, shit, shit."

"Why?"

"I have to be at work in thirty damn minutes, damn it. Would you two get the hell off of me, I have to get up!"

Keeley tried to move under the combined weight of Taylor and Rey and was unsuccessful until Krista took pity on her sister and helped.

"What do you mean you have to work? It's still my birthday that's a national holiday!"

"Yeah what mami said. Forget work chica…have fun with us! Come dance!"

Keeley looked at the pair and rolled her eyes.

"Unlike some Taylor I do not still live at home with Daddy and I have bills to pay, yet again Daddy doesn't take responsibility for me anymore."

"Hey Daddy doesn't take responsibility for me I am just his favorite daughter!"

"Sure, what didn't you two help get the pair off of me?"

Keeley asked as she got out of the bed and sent a look at the two WWE stars that were standing by the door.

Both shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever. Everyone get the hell out so I can get ready!"

No one moved.

"What?"

Someone cleared their throat.

"What?"

"Babe..umm..ah…"

John Cena began only to be interrupted.

"I see Keeley's boobies! I see Keeley naked!"

"Huh?"

Keeley looked down and found that she was completely naked. She grabbed the sheet to quickly cover herself up as she turned red allover.

"Umm…okay well I have embarrassed myself enough could everyone get the hell out?"

"Wow. John no wonder you wanted to hit that. She is freaking hot! Taylor's sister is a hot mamai too!"

John was about to smack Rey and probably cause an impromptu wrestling match to break out, but he was beaten to it by Taylor hitting him on the back of the head.

"No looking at my sister! You are mine! Not hers!"

"Huh? When did I become yours, I don't remember this conversation."

Rey looks at Taylor, who suddenly hits him again and slaps him across the face.

The Mexican wrestler thinks better of staying in the room and quickly exits to be followed by a tall fire breathing dragon called Taylor. Randy and John had to scramble to get out of the way. It was during the scramble that John noticed Randy was staring awfully hard in Keeley's direction. John's eyes narrowed.

"John what the hell?"

Randy yelled as he was suddenly attacked from the side by Cena, the weight of the young man causing both to fall to the floor. Cena hit Randy a few times while yelling "this is 'cause ya was lookin' at Keeley."

"John, man, I wasn't looking I swear."

"Like hell!"

"I swear man."

Randy said as he managed to get out from under the brown haired man, rushing up from the floor, backing away from Cena holding up his hands.

"Hey man I wasn't the only one looking. Rey was too!"

"So ya admit it!"

Cena yelled as he came towards Cena a fist forming.

"Hey man why are you focusing all your anger on me? What about Rey!"

He yelled as he ducked underneath Cena's arm, backing up the other way.

"I think Taylor can handle him. No ya dug a hole, now ya ain't gettin' out."

Cena said as he caught up with the former WWE Heavyweight Champion.

"You little bastard."

"Hey man keep this up and I will defend myself."

"I'd like to see ya try, little prissy bitch!"

"Hey I am not a prissy bitch. That is it…"

Randy let John catch him and was about to hit him when he felt a body come between them.

"Boys…stop it.."

Too bad the person chose just them to interfere as Cena had had a fist in position to connect with the Legend Killer's face. No instead of hitting the intended target of Orton's face, John's right fist connected with none other than Krista's face.

"Oh shit!" Both men said at one time as Randy reached out to catch the young woman as she fell laying her gently on the floor before getting up and giving John a murderous look.

"You ass hole! Look what you did! You hit Krista. I am so going to kick your ass now!"

John had to flee this time as Randy came straight at him fists ready to connect with any part of Cena.

But before either man could land another blow, a voice was heard.

"You idiotic children."

Keeley yelled at both men as she made her way to her fallen sister exiting her closet where she had found a robe to put on.

Randy made his way over from his spot beside Cena and bent down to pick the woman up. She didn't move at all, signaling to all that she was out cold.

He half carried/half dragged her to the bed.

Cena was still in shock. He hadn't meant to hit her; he wanted to hit his weasel of a friend, not his girlfriend's sister. Geez, he was so not getting any for a long time.

"Is she alright?"

Cena finally spoke up earning a death glare from Keeley.

"She just got hit by a bodybuilding freak that is my supposed boyfriend…how the hell do you think she is?"

"Umm I think she will be fine. It just looks like she fainted, so when she comes to I would say she'll have a hell of a headache and maybe a bruise on her jaw. Damn man you hit her pretty hard. And I should hit you back for it. Damn it."

"Thanks for the commentary captain obvious. I meant to hit yo' ass."

"Well if you two hadn't been acting like such children this wouldn't have happened. Shit. You two are morons. Now Randy go get some ice from the kitchen and John go get a damn wash cloth and hurry the hell up."

John rolled his eyes but went to do Keeley's bidding as did Randy, leaving Krista and Keeley alone.

-X-X-

In the mean time….

Rey was running away from a vengeful Taylor, sadly he wasn't quick enough. 

Taylor caught up with the short wrestler in the living room, cornering him on the couch and holding him down.

"How dare you! You say and act like you like me then you practically hit on my sister right in front of me? What are you dense or something?"

She began to slap him with her hands.

"Mami, Mami, stop! I swear I wasn't in my right mind! It was the teal fairy he made me say it! I told you how I get when I drink tequila. Well I see teal fairies! Now you know and so did you! So you have no room to accuse me of anything. I saw how you looked at prissy bitch and vanilla ice!"

"That is not an excuse!"

"Yes it is! When you drink you can blame everything on the alcohol!"

Taylor sat back at this. She actually seemed to think about it.

"Fine. So you are saying the alcohol made you say it? But you shouldn't be drunk anymore. Won't work you annoying little clown!"

"I am not an annoying little clown you gigantic freak!"

"I am not a gigantic freak."

Taylor leaned forward in attack position once again, only to be stopped by Rey's hands snaking into her hair and pulling her down for a kiss.

-X-X-

Meanwhile…

A worried Keeley was bent over her younger sister, who was still unconscious.

Keeley knew for sure she sure as hell wasn't going to work today.

She lightly tapped on Krista's cheek.

"Krista? Krista, sweetie, you have to wake up! I really don't feel like going to the hospital. Krista?"

Keeley continued to get no response out of her sister.

She was about to resume tapping when she heard heavy footsteps signaling the return of the WWE Champion. John made his way over to the bed and handed Keeley the wash cloth. His hand lightly brushing with hers, but she quickly pulled her hand back.

Keeley brought the cool cloth up to Krista's forehead, then sat back and looked at the man who was standing there.

"You are an idiot. You know that right? So what if Orton saw me naked…do you realized Krista could have handled him? Don't you think that we women can take care of ourselves? Oh wait you're a chauvinistic asshole who doesn't' think I can take care of myself. So you took your aggression out on my sister. Well you know what…"

Keeley's voice had steady grown more loud as she continued her chastising.

John was slowly backing away, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry and didn't mean to hit her?"

He looked hopeful, only to have his hopes dashed as a book came flying his way.

"Throwin' things won't make her wake up any faster."

"Yes but it will make me feel better!"

"Hey…that was close!"

Cena yelled as several cd cases came sailing towards him, which he dodged, but they distracted his as he was suddenly hit in the head by what appeared to be a box of condoms, then a cell phone.

"Hey woman…where were ya hidin' these? We coulda used those!"

"Ouch!"

He yelled once more as a shoe hit him now.

"Fine! Hey was that my cell phone you threw at me?"

John stood steal as it seemed the air assault was finally over. He rubbed several sore spots.

"Ya didn't have to throw stuff at me!"

"Oh yes I did! You hit my sister! And now I have to call in sick to work because I can't leave you idiots alone otherwise I'd get a call probably telling me my house was burning down!"

"No ya wouldn't. Damn it woman..."

John didn't finish his thought though as Randy had returned to the room.

"Hey would you two shut the hell up and pay attention to the unconscious woman?"

Keeley looked angry, but not at anyone in particular, more than likely herself as she had forgotten about Krista for a few minutes.

Keeley walked over to Randy and plucked the ice from his grasp and went to put it in the cloth and then put it on Krista's chin, which was already turning an angry shade of purple and being to slightly swell.

Ready made his way back into the room and took in the scattered objects.

He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"She get mad at ya? Hmm. I would have done more than throw stuff at you."

"Oh really what would you do you pansy ass bitch!"

"I am warning you Cena, you might me my best friend, but right now I could so hit the shit out of you!"

"Would you two shut the hell up? I think she is coming to!"

And indeed the young woman was. She had begun to groan and squelched up her eyes in an effort to block out the overhead light.

"Aww…okay what the hell happened?"

She said as she finally gave in and opened her eyes.

"Dumbass one and dumbass two decided to fight and well you got caught in the middle."

"Great. So why are they still breathing?"

Krista asked as she looked up at Keeley then gave a pointed stare at the pair of wrestlers.

"Good question."

Came a voice from the door. 

All four looked to the door and saw….


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own no one and nada except the lovely little OCs.

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I am not really happy with this part so I may rewrite it, but I wanted to get it up in time for Christmas. So Merry Christmas to all my readers and please tell me what you think. Mel

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Twenty-Four

Previously: Boys are stupid and girls should throw rocks at them and we had an unexpected guest or two.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

While the four upstairs had been having their fights, Rey and Taylor had been dueling, but a different type. The pair, who had kissed in the heat of their argument, ended up making out rather heavily on the couch.

Just as it was about to get heavier though a knock came from the door.

"Taylor…" Rey said trying to pull back from the young woman a bit only to find it very difficult as she was suctioned to his face.

"Taylor?" He tried again tapping on her back a little bit.

"Taylor." He mumbled once more against her lips.

"What?" She finally said pulling back a little bit to look down into the luchador's eyes.

"Am I not kissing you right? What?"

"Mami, there's someone at the door."

"So?"

"Don't you think we should answer it?"

"Why? Isn't this Keeley's house? Shouldn't' she answer it?"

"I think she is preoccupied. So why don't say you answer it?"

"Fine." She said as she got off the young Mexican wrestler and heading towards the door as the knocking grew more persistent.

Taylor made her way to the door and opened it to see not one person but several.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. Could you tell me if Rey Mysterio is here?"

"Umm yeah. Why?"

"Cause I am gonna kick the little piss ant's ass."

"Why? What did he do?"

"I don't know. Called me at one in the morning to tell me that he wanted to give me a lap dance naked? Called to tell me that he wants to have my babies?"

"Oh that would be a good reason to kick his ass. Would it help to know that he was drunk?"

"Not really. After last time we all told the little guy to lay off the tequila."

"Well…why don't you come in and umm talk to him but not kick his ass? If anyone is gonna kick his ass it's gonna be me."

"Sure." Taking off his shades, Dave Batista stepped into the house, which he only found thanks to running into several other people headed there, and made his way over to the short luchador on the couch, who was scrambling to sit up.

"Hey Big D…umm if I said anything last night…umm the teal fairy made me do it."

"Teal fairy?"

After seeing the beginning of the conversation Taylor turned back to the next person at the door.

"And how may I help you?"

"Yeah I was sent by Vince. He wanted to speak with a Miss Keeley Lawler?"

"Oh umm Keeley is upstairs she is a little busy right now. I am her sister Taylor. But I can send you upstairs or go get her for you, if you like."

"That sounds good. May I come in?"

"Sure. If you will hold on a minute…"

"Mrs. McMahon-Levesque, Stephanie to most people though."

"I know who you are actually. I am a big wrestling fan. Actually I was hoping to maybe break into the business."

"Umm well maybe we could talk about that matter another time right now I am here to speak to your sister."

"Of course…come in.."

"Steph, I just got off the phone with your dad umm he wanted to know if you could get Miss Lawler to agree to lunch and then we are supposed to try and round up the missing superstars…Orton, Cena, Mysterio. Apparently they all left last night from the arena and never came back…oh I am sorry I am interrupting…"

"Yes you are, but that is okay. And I think we have found Mysterio at least. Umm, Taylor Lawler, this is Ric Flair. I am sure you know of him at least if you watch as much as you say."

Taylor smiled excitedly and held out her hand for Ric to smile.

The tanned North Carolinian held out his hand to the young woman, plastering a lecherous smile on his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Lawler…hmm are you any relation to Jerry Lawler?"

"Yes he is my, and well Keeley's uncle as well."

"Aww that explains why I saw ole Jer holding ice to his forehead today and drinking lots of black coffee, I'd say after last night that I'd have to get drunk as well to forget the embarrassment. Wow that really was some show last night. Made me want to say 'Woo!."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Ric's overzealousness. She then looked at Taylor and tried to motion that she should invite them in.

"Oh yeah umm would you both like to come in?"

Just as both WWE employees stepped into the house they saw a short luchador running from an angry looking beast.

"I swear man I won't ever call ya again when I get drunk!"

"You won't call me again? How bout you never drink again?"

"Sure man that can be arranged…" Rey said as he ducked behind first Stephanie, who said "get the hell away from me Mysterio especially if you value your job!", then finally behind Flair who had begun to laugh as the image of the short luchador running from his former Evolution stable mate.

"I swear papi I won't ever drink tequila again! I swear. I never wanna see that damn blue fairy again…man he makes me do wicked stuff."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow and looked at Taylor for an explanation.

"Lemme guess man you drank tequila again and saw those fairies that last time made you well…get everybody thrown out of the restaurant." Flair put in.

"Yeah and he also offered to strip naked for me and let me put the pictures on the internet, but I told him I didn't wanna be like Cena and Orton. God those pics…I never am gonna let the kid live those down!"

"That was Cena who took the pics? The kid would never tell me." Flair put in.

Before anyone could say anything else…they heard yelling and screaming from upstairs, all five shared a look then looked up at the ceiling.

"Mami should we go check on the loco people upstairs?"

Suddenly they heard a door open and footsteps quickly making their way down the stairs.

Randy Orton made his way past all five, ignoring them and made his way into the kitchen opening a few doors and closing them. He then made his way back into the room quickly and back up the stairs, ignoring them the whole time.

One shared look later, five pairs of feet made their way up the stairs and to the shut bedroom door.

-X-X-

Once upstairs they door was pushed open by Taylor who had led the stairs. 

All five gathered around as the door opened and they saw Keeley kneeling over Krista who was lying on the bed, an ugly bruise forming on her chin. The two missing WWE superstars off to the side, standing a few feet away from one another, the five heard the last few parts of the conversation, hearing how Cena had hit Krista while aiming for Randy.

"Great. So why are they still breathing?"

"Good question."

Came a voice from the door. 

All four occupants of the room turned to the door and saw Taylor, Rey, Ric Flair, Stephanie McMahon, and Dave Batista standing in the doorway.

Taylor and Rey striving not to laugh as the four looked at them.

"I agree. It is a good question. Why are the two idiots still breathing, especially since they hit your sister?" Dave Batista said looking at the two men who had suddenly gotten a little less smug looking.

"Well I was a little too focused on the fact that my sister was passed out and well needed someone to take care of her not that I should have to explain myself to anyone. Taylor why are all these people in my house at, holy shit 7:30! I am supposed to be at work in well now!"

"Well babe I honestly don't think ya gonna make it. Why dontcha' I dunno call in?"

"Jeez ya think I should captain dumbass? I think that was kind of a given."

"Hey ya don' have to bite my head off. Alls I did was state what ya should do. Damn woman."

Keeley turned to the WWE Champion, picking up a pillow as she turned.

"Don't go saying damn woman to me, you lug head. I should have listened to my better judgment and my uncle and not got involved with you! All you have done thus far is cause trouble and now you are going to make me lose my job!"

Keeley threw the pillow at Cena missing him and hitting Randy instead.

"Hey don't throw stuff at me I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right you didn't' do anything!" Krista said getting up from the bed, touching her chin in pain. "You are one of the two idiots that caused this to happen to me. I am beginning to wonder why the hell I agreed to…"

"Okay time out kids!" Came a yell from Stephanie McMahon as she stepped into the room coming to stand in between the boys and girls who were separated.

"Umm I just came here to a Miss Keeley Lawler. I mean as much as this little soap opera is fun to watch I really have better and more important things to do with my time. So," she said turning to Keeley, "I am going to assume you are Keeley. I have proposition for you from my father. So if you could possibly meet us for lunch at the hotel at say one thirty that would be wonderful."

Stephanie held out her hand for Keeley to shake, which she did.

"Umm sure. I mean it's not like I am going to make it to work today."

"Good. Now Dave, Ric, are you to going to stick around here and find out the reasoning behind this insane madness or are you going to catch a ride back to the hotel with me?"

Dave signaled he was going to stay as did Ric.

Stephanie shook her head and then turned to Orton, Cena, and Mysterio.

"You three better show up for checkout later today. I know all of you have time off for a few days after this, but just be responsible. Rey…no more tequila…John, Randy act mature and no more hitting women!"

Stephanie turned and quickly went down the stairs and out the door.

"So who wants to explain what you three have been up to?" Dave said looking from Mysterio to Cena to Orton.


	25. Chapter 25

Questionable Sanity

Author: Mel

Rating: M is for mature.

Notes: So it's been a few days…and well I have been battling writer's block for some reason. Chloe, my muse, is like umm I am tired of this story. I don't know why she is being so picky, but she is. Now to all who review thank you very much. A note…some has pointed out my lack of fairness to Taylor. I have been told I pay more attention to Krista and Keeley and well yeah I do. I made the comment to Kristi long ago I felt bad, I felt like I was leaving Taylor out in the cold and well yeah I have. It's a sad fact, but using three OCs is hard to do. I will try from now on to give Taylor more care, but in all honesty she may have been the vehicle for the fic, but to me she is not the main focus. That was not intentional it just happened and well any author can tell you were a story goes at times is completely unexpected and well the same can be said of this fiction. I will say I have considered a sequel of sorts, either several or just one. Now I am more seriously considering a sequel focusing on Taylor as she has her adventures in OVW or where ever she ends up. So I hope everyone can take that as a peace offering and perhaps tell me what you think. Who is your favorite character and what would you like to see happen to her…umm any one have ideas ways to incorporate Taylor more…feel free to share. So one more question then I'll shut up…if I do a sequel who do you want me to focus on…do you want a series or an epilogue or maybe one shots? Thanks. Mel!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Twenty Five

Previously on QS: Stuff happened!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

All three superstars shared a look with one another then looked to Dave Batista who had an eyebrow raised in question.

"Don't all rush to speak at once."

"Well you see…"

Randy began but stopped, trying to find just the right words to explain the insanity that had become their lives in the past twenty-four or so hours.

"Umm…well D what happened…"

John began but stopped as he too lacked the exact words to explain the madness that seemed to inhabit all members of the Lawler family, his girlfriend included.

"Big D, man, obviously Taylor and myself, Taylor is the youngest of King's nieces, by the way. But…Tay and I got drunk, Krista and Randy brought us here to Keeley's house and well from what the teal fairy tells me John and Keeley were trying to get busy and we caused trouble. That cover it?"

"Ya caused trouble? More like ya almost signed ya own death warrant."

The Current WWE Champion looked at the short luchador.

"Yeah…umm we caused trouble."

Rey shrugged his shoulders, when Dave looked at him.

"What kind a trouble did you cause little man?"

Flair piped in.

"He's not a little man…he's my papi and you can't call him little. Only I Can do that!"

Taylor said from her position on the bed. She had moved to the bed to watch the action between all the WWE employees like a tennis spectator once Stephanie McMahon left. Behind her Krista was still lounging on the bed, not completely recovered from the hit. Keeley had left the room a few moments earlier for the bathroom to call into work, missing the explanations of the men.

"Sorry, umm what was your name sweet cheeks?"

Flair asked turning his lecherous grin on Taylor, earning a harsh look from Mysterio, who began to move in the Nature Boy only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Rey looked up to see Dave.

"What's up esse?"

"Don't worry about the ramblings of the old frat…he is just trying to "uphold his image." I'll handle him."

Dave nodded to Rey who backed up a few steps, but made his way over to the bed to sit down next to Taylor, putting his arm around her, drawing her close.

Taylor gave Flair a look as he stood still looking at her.

"Come on baby, you know you wanna tell me your name so I can get you a ticket for Space Mountain! It may be the oldest ride in the park, but dang if it doesn't have the longest line. Wooo!"

Flair's ramblings continued on for several minutes as the inhabitants of the room all shared a look of disgust.

Dave was just about to forcefully shut Flair up as he wanted to get the details of the night out of the guys, but he was beat to it by Cena and his gift of tact.

"Ain't ya a lil' too old to be tryin' to hook up with little girls? Sorry Taylor, hope ya don' take offense like ya sister would. But I mean seriously man; ya gotta be what hittin' 70 by now? I really don't think that Taylor is gonna want to ride with' ya on Space Mountain."

John's comment earned several raised eyebrows and several hands covering faces trying to hide the laughter.

Flair turned to look at Cena.

"Who asked you, you wannabe rapper punk! I have read about your types, and I have watched you over the past few years…you're nothing but the flavor of the era…I, Ric Flair, am an icon…Thus all the ladies still wanna ride Space Mountain…because it is the longest ride…and it can go all night, if ya know what I mean."

John was about to reply, but fate intervened in the returning form of Keeley.

"Would you idiots shut up! I was calling into work trying to convince them I was sick. I think they are convinced I am hung-over…some of those receptionists are as bad as the kids…with watching wrestling. Jeez. And what the hell is Space Mountain?"

Flair raised his eyebrow at the fresh meat that had returned to the room.

Flair took a few steps forward.

"Well, well, it seems King has some damn good genes he has been hiding. I swear each and every one of his nieces is a nice piece of meat, ripe for the taking. Excuse me I don't' remember you're name, but I am sure you know mine…since you will be screaming it later! Woo! It's good to be the nature boy!"

Keeley looked rather horrified at the sight of Flair walking towards her.

Before he could reach any of the women though he was stopped by Batista.

"Alright Ric that's enough. I am sick and tired of hearing you talk like all the women in the world want you. Man you're old and well I think it's obvious all of King's nieces are more than likely spoken for so, man just save it."

"Fine, but they don't' know what they're missing."

"I'm sure you're right, but for now…let's not dwell on their loss."

Ric nodded and stepped back to lean against the door frame, becoming a silent observer of the room and making sure to linger over all three lovely lady forms in the room.

"Okay since the three stooges here have avoided by question about what happened last night would one of you beautiful young ladies care to fill a guy in?"

The current Heavyweight champ said looking from Keeley to Krista to Taylor.

Keeley and Krista shared a look and then looked at Taylor.

"Well I would but I don't really remember much except that I saw a teal fairy who said I can call him Jim Bob. Oh and I now know that Rey kisses pretty good, but I still have my cherry in tact."

Taylor began causing the large man to raise an eyebrow and look at the now blushing Mexican.

"Oh really? So ya saw fairies as well. Hmm that means at least two of you had to baby-sit the pair. And from the looks of it…I would guess Randy and Krista. Am I right?"

Randy and Krista both nodded.

Dave finally looked at the last pair who were standing rather close together making it appear as if the young woman had forgiven Cena for hitting her sister.

"Let me guess you two played cards? From appearances…strip poker?"

The blush on Keeley's cheeks and the smug look in Cena's eye told him all he needed to know.

Taylor chose to speak once more.

"Oh, oh, yeah they did…and we all saw Keeley naked! That led to me hitting Rey and finding out he is a good kisser. Hmm….I think I owe Keeley a lot. Keeley what do you want for your next birthday? Oh wait I don't ever buy you anything never mind!"

Keeley, now a nice shade of crimson, had disappeared into Cena's neck.

Flair had noted that maybe he should go drinking with King's nieces…chances are he'd end up at least seeing one of them naked. Dave tried very hard to keep a straight face. And well everyone else was in awe of Taylor and her mouth. Did the girl know when to keep quiet?

"Aww honey, I didn't know you were an exhibitionist! Does this mean I can video…ouch…damn it woman I was kidding!" Cena yelled as Keeley hit him on the back of the head causing everybody to smirk and laugh.

"Looks like Cena's had his balls sipped in the past day or so."

Flair said from the doorway earning a glare from the West Newbury native.

"Yeah that he has. If he's not careful he'll lose more. I am still pissed at him for hitting Krista."

"Man it was an accident! And my male parts are still in workin' order, jus' ask my girl right here…she can vouch."

John once again earned a smack from Keeley as she gave him the teacher look.

"As amusing as all this is chatter is, and believe me it is, I am hungry and well I took a hit from an idiot so I think my wishes should be granted. So who is up for breakfast?"

Krista looked at the occupants of the room, seeing nods from most.

"Wow…don't everybody be so vocal about being hungry jeez."

"Krista if you're hungry then anything you want I will make sure you get. You certainly deserve it after being hit by someone."

Randy gave Cena a pointed look making the Thug Doctor just shrug. There was really only so much apologizing you could do.

"I could eat after my drinking binges I am always famished." The short luchador said.

No one else said anything.

"Well fine…let's go find some food. Are you two joining us?"

"Sure why not. I can't wait to see what else you all do to each other."

"I am always up for dining with lovely…"

Flair once again shut up at the looks he received from the male population of the room.

"Well it's settled let's get some food."

A/N: I am not so fond of this chappy but oh well. Tell me what ya think please and what ya want to happen!


	26. Chapter 26

Questionable Sanity

Author: Queen Mab 319 aka Mel

Rating: M

Author Note: I lost interest in my girls for a while but now I have an idea of a good and at least interesting way to end it. If you don't like it I am sorry. So there is a twist that my muse came up with, if you don't like it oh well.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter Twenty-Six

Previously: Stuff happened or did it?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The group split for a few minutes as the three women banished most of the men for a few minutes so the ladies could 'get ready.'

"What's takin' so long? I thought ya girl was hungry, Orton?" The WWE Champion said from his perch against the wall beside the bottom of the stairs.

"Cena, why don't you shut up for once in your life? I think she is allowed all the freaking time she wants. I mean she might be tryin' to cover up the bruise from where you hit her!"

"Guys why don't you both shut the hell up? The bickerin is makin' you both look like closet homos."

"You know Big D, ya got a point. I was always wondering why someone, especially Cena would take naked pics of you, Orton. But no matter never fear gentlemen with this new development in your sexuality, I, the Nature Boy, will take care of the two little ladies you seem to have become attached to."

"Ric why don't you go screw yourself? You know I am not like that!" Orton said as he made a step towards Flair, but coming to a stop in front of Cena once he was the smirk on the man's face that he wasn't trying to hide.

"What the hell are you smirking about Cena?"

"Nothin'. Jus' thinking that Flair's right about you. Now me, I sure as hell ain't ya gay lover. You're too prissy for me."

"You ass…" Orton started towards Cena but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Randy turned to see Dave Batista standing by him.

"May I help you? I am kinda busy right now!"

"Yeah you two little bitches could stop bickering like Fred and Ethel and sit the hell down and shut the hell up!"

Before anyone could answer giggles and yells were heard from the floor above.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You're both idiotic children. Now Krista and I both have to change!"

"Seriously Taylor you have gone too far this time. Now I have to borrow some of Keeley's clothes and you know how much I hate…umm sorry ignore that last part!"

"Whatever. I don't really give a fuck what you think of my clothing right now Krista. Right now I just want to catch our little brat of a sister and kill her!"

"Hey mamacitas it was all in good fun!" They heard Rey try to defend whatever had happened.

"How the hell is soaking me and my t-shirt all in good fun?"

"Umm well…umm it's good for Randy and John. I mean…hey ladies…stop…girls…I help me!"

Rey yelled as he suddenly burst down the stairs running from whatever punishment Keeley and Krista had in store for him.

"So little man ya causing some trouble?" Flair asked Mysterio as he came to a rest at the foot of the stairs.

"Nah. Just' having some fun."

Before anyone could question the little luchador about what had happened a scream was heard from the top of the stairs causing all eyes to turn towards the landing.

They saw Taylor trying to run to the stairs in obvious escape of her sisters, but she was stopped by Krista grabbing her arm.

"Did you catch the little bitch?"

"Yeah. Hurry up! I can't hold her for much longer!"

They saw Keeley come running from her room dressed in a soaked white t-shirt showing more than the young woman wanted anyone to see. Krista had had time to change while Keeley had obviously not.

"Now tell me little sis…how the hell is soaking us with cold water, fun?"

"Umm well…hey look!"

Taylor yelled causing a moment of freedom for her as Krista's hold on her lightened allowing her to dive for the stairs, but she didn't anticipate her sisters' anger with her as they both soon came down in pursuit of her.

Taylor made it down the stairs fine, but her sisters were unfortunately not as lucky.

Krista had been in the lead, but she lost her footing on the middle step and went down. Keeley had been right on her heels, thus when Krista went down, she followed.

The occupants of the first floor watched in horror as both women fell down the stairs the rest of the way, finally coming to rest after what felt like an eternity at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh shit…what do we do? I didn't' mean to kill my sisters!" Taylor yelled as she walked over.

The men looked at one another as Batista and Orton knelt down to see if the women were okay, but it was evident things were not as both were knocked out cold.

**-----XXXXXXXX-----**

"And for you folks living in the St. Louis area watch out…tomorrow night we are going to be invaded by the WWE. That's right guys if you can still get tickets; we recommend the WWE super show for some different fun. Hey got a date? This is a good way to at least have fun. And well that's all for tonight folks. Thanks for making Channel 7 your news source!"

The TV cut to a commercial as a young woman suddenly came bouncing into the room.

She looked at the pair on the couch and rolled her eyes. Her sisters really were party poopers. She suddenly got an idea.

A few seconds later the sleeping pair was woken up by the tall young woman jumping on top of them.

"Oh my god Taylor you weight a ton! Get the hell off of me!"

"Why? You two are such party poopers. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Monday?"

"No, Krista. Tomorrow is a WWE Super show and Uncle Jerry got me a backstage pass. So I get to have fun!"

The pair on the couch, Taylor's older half sisters and Jerry "the King" Lawler's nieces shared a look. Did their sister just say WWE Super show?

The pair both looked puzzled.

Keeley looked around as if some people were missing from the living room, so did Krista.

Taylor got up so she could go upstairs and change.

"Umm Kris…did you umm have the same dream I did…umm…"

Keeley trailed off unsure of what to say exactly.

"Umm I am not sure. Did you dream of Taylor drinking and talking about a blue fairy?"

Keeley nodded.

"Did you dream of umm meeting some certain WWE superstars?"

Krista nodded.

"Hmm." Both women said at the same time. They both grew uncomfortable with the other when their thoughts turned to certain aspects of the dream. Keeley looked to the television and saw it was well past eleven.

She stood up abruptly.

"You know what I think I am going to um go home. I have umm yeah."

Krista waved bye to her sister then went upstairs to her room.

Both women thought separately about the rather interesting dream that apparently they had both had. And then the fact that their sister was going to the same show they had dreamed of.

"I wonder if it's too late to ask Uncle Jerry for another pass."

Krista said out loud.

Then she shook her head. Nah it could never happen right?

-X-

Keeley made her way home to find that all was not as she left it. On her door step was an envelope. She unlocked her door and went into the living room.

She sat down and opened the envelope. Inside were two tickets and a note.

_Dear Keeley,_

_I just wanted to say thanks my dear niece for letting me stay at your house tomorrow. I will be in early, in gratitude I have gotten two more passes for you and Krista, so all my nieces can experience how their uncle J spends his time!_

_Uncle J_

Keeley looked at the two items in her hands. Maybe her and Krista's dreams were going to come true.

Nah. It'd never happen.

Keeley sat the items down and went upstairs.

She really wondered sometimes if she and her family were sane or insane. Oh well it was too late in the night to really want to question the sanity of her family, some questions were best left unanswered.

-X-

A/N: So what did y'all think? Like or hate it? Revise it or delete it?


End file.
